


The shape of our problems (March challenge)

by Bishmonster



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Cliff hangers, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Dominant Natasha, Edging, F/F, F/M, Felching, Flirty Bucky, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foursomes, Hugging, Hulk Smash (Marvel), Hurt Darcy Lewis, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jane bashing, Jane is a bad bro, Kidnapped Darcy, Kidnapping, Lingerie, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Oblivious Darcy Lewis, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Natasha Romanov, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spysassin Twins, Submissive Clint, Subterfuge, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is Depressed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, cuz im an asshole, minor stalking, prompts, self imposed challenge, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Natasha has a Darcy shaped distraction
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Scott Lang & Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 260
Kudos: 333





	1. Succulent

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of a month long challenge to write every day. I'm working off of prompts. This is my third attempt this year. I hope you enjoy! (I hope it makes sense!)

There was just _something_ about Darcy Lewis. It was distracting.

The way she talked. Out loud. About anything and everything that flit across her mind. About how she never stood center of the room, always on the fringes. Always on the outside. With her back to the wall, fidgeting. Darcy Lewis never put herself in the middle of the room, never intruded during the team’s discussions (read: arguments) but her voice was always heard.

A joke to lighten the mood.

A thought outside the box.

A benign yet honest observation.

Or (mostly directed at Tony) sass to rein in tempers.

Natasha puzzled over it. Watched more than stalked but the line was thin. Discussed the problem of Darcy Lewis with Clint, who agreed. There was just _something_ about her. An allure beyond a symmetrical face.

Aesthetically she was pleasing. Pretty dark curls, perfect bone structure, a body succulent and ripe. Natasha was well versed in how arbitrary these attributes were. Darcy had no more control over the way she looked than any of them. Nor did she flaunt her looks. She wore very few enhancements. Mascara, a smattering of red lipstick. Never anything revealing or seductive. Thrift store sweaters with frayed hems and mismatching leggings.

It was baffling. 

And concerning. That _something_ led Natasha to Jane Foster’s lab more and more.

***************

“Darcy, can’t you just back off?” Jane snapped.

“No, I cannot. You need to look at this.” Darcy’s frown was puzzled and hurt.

“I don’t need to look at anything. You just don’t understand it.” Jane turned back to her screen after glaring at her assistant. Darcy’s sharp intake of breath was inaudible. Natasha could still read the _hurt_ in the girl’s posture.

“Hangry is not a good look for you. Take a break. Eat your sandwich. Look at the math again?” Darcy cajoled, brushing off her own feelings to take care of her friend.

“I’m not looking at it again. There is no reason. The math is right Darcy, end of discussion. Go back to knitting or whatever other useless thing you do and leave me in peace.” Jane expelled a long-suffering sigh while Natasha resisted the urge to wring the astrophysicist’s scrawny little neck. Darcy stumbled back as if she had been hit, said nothing and left the lab.

“She is loyal.” Bucky said, directly behind Natasha.

“Why doesn’t she stand up for herself?” Natasha pondered more than a little baffled. This was not the first time she was witness to Jane’s rude behavior.

“Maybe she doesn’t know how.” Natasha could feel his shrug. The answer did not sit right with the spy. It did, however, give rise to a plan.

***************

The track outside was still misty with morning dew. Natasha watched Steve and Thor race. For such large men it was amusing how fast they could outpace the others. Natasha knew they found comfort in their matched capabilities. She waited patiently for them to finish.

“Thor, a word.” Natasha controlled her eyebrows as best she could. They wanted to furrow with displeasure. The big blonde jogged over to his teammate without a care in the world. As if he never had the weight of an entire people on his shoulders or had even seen battle for that matter. She wondered if he carried himself that way on purpose or if it was his natural disposition.

“Nat!” he exclaimed as if he had not seen her in ages even though they had shared dinner with the rest of the team last night. A variety of curries with the freshest of Naan bread which Darcy had spent the rest of her afternoon making after she left the lab. “What is it you wish to speak on.”

Natasha debated her words. Words were powerful things with meaning and nuances that could cause trouble or mend riffs. Speaking with Thor had its difficulties. He was equal parts a royal and a soldier. Plus, Jane Foster had been his girlfriend at several points in time. As far as Natasha knew, they were still friends. Thor and Natasha, not so much friends as comrades and there was a divide between them. Natasha suspected she reminded Thor of Loki. It was both nostalgic and tragic. Natasha kept her distance for this reason alone. Thor would learn over time that she could be trusted.

“Darcy Lewis.” Natasha began then stopped, flummoxed when the words would not come.

Concern littered Thor’s face. A dark cloud rumbled. “Is she hurt?” he asked briskly, fully prepared to call for Mjolnir.

“No. I’m sorry, I just don’t know where to begin.” Natasha inwardly groaned. Darcy Lewis’s -something- was throwing her off her game.

Thor nodded as if he completely understood. “She is a fine shield-maiden and a trusted friend.” He prompted.

“I don’t like the way Dr. Foster treats her.” Natasha admitted.

This time Thor scowled. “Their banter has always baffled me.”

“It’s more than that, I think it’s bordering on abusive.” Natasha countered. It was the truth and nothing less. Maybe it wasn’t her place to say so. It wasn’t as if she was even -friends- with Darcy Lewis. Stalking the girl hardly counted. Or, maybe Steve’s whole thing with bullies was rubbing of on Natasha. Either way, it needed to be said.

Thor was nodding again, this time silent and thoughtful, a far cry from the arrogant berserker he had been during his first foray on earth. Natasha had a startling moment of enlightenment encompassing change and growth. Then she suppressed it to concentrate.

“I do not know what can be done.” Thor pondered. “My words hold no sway with Jane Foster. Not since she… well, you know.” Thor ran a hand over his hair, short again for convenience sake but this time out of choice. It was a good look on him.

“Maybe you could talk to Darcy.” She suggested nonchalantly. “Show your support.”

Thor’s gaze grew laser sharp, focusing on Natasha’s face. She stifled a curse; the big lug was smarter than he let on and she had always known it.

“Aye, I could do that.” He said absently but with full intentions to do so. Natasha breathed out a sigh of relief willfully ignoring the way he was regarding her thoughtfully. This was a step in the right direction. Thor left shortly after while Natasha moved onto her next target.

*******************

“Nat!” Steve’s greeting was less dramatic than Thor’s but still welcoming. Natasha did in fact consider Steve a friend and trusted him to trust her. “How is your morning?”

“So far, productive.” She replied with a sly smile that had the captain stiffening his spine.

“Good to hear.” He didn’t question her even though she could see confusion all over his face, plain as day. “How can I help?” His willingness never failed to surprise her. Even though she _knew_ he would help. Because that was just who Steve was.

“The civilians,” Natasha began. “They need training.”

“Training.” Steve parroted.

“Yes.” She stood firm. “combat training.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little excessive.” He quirked an eyebrow at her, clearly amused.

“Self defense then. It wouldn’t hurt.” She shrugged as if she didn’t care. Steve knew better. Steve could sense this was important to her.

“Sure Nat. Any place I should start?”

“I have a few ideas.”

She left him to his planning and went off her meet her third target.

**************

“Natasha!” Pepper greeted the spy with grace. “how was the drive?” Pepper’s smile was small but genuine. The little tea house was subtle and exclusive to a very select group of people. Natasha had never been granted an invite before today.

“It was nice.” She had taken one of the bikes, for the rush. For the speed. She wanted to be back at the compound in time for dinner. Darcy was making Swedish meatballs. “You look lovely, as always.”

Pepper’s eyes squinted suspiciously. “Thank you. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Natasha grinned at her friend. A true grin, devilish in nature. “I have a solution to your Tony shaped problem.”

Pepper pursed her lips at that. “I wasn’t aware I had a Tony shaped problem.”

“Perhaps not.” Natasha conceded. “but it would solve my Jane Foster shaped problem.”

“Dr. Foster?” Pepper’s surprise was real, and her concern was genuine. “What do you need from me?”

For a blinding moment, Natasha found herself battling her control. Since she had learnt to let down her defenses, to let people in, she had found her control tested again and again. She did not think of it as a weakness. It only made her feel stronger, more grounded, to be surrounded with souls dripping with kindness. It also made her work harder to control her expressions. To keep them safe.

“Her intern.” Natasha started to get to the meat of the matter.

“Darcy?” Pepper frowned. “Is there something wrong with Darcy?”

“You know of her?” Natasha quired.

“Perhaps you better tell me what is going on.” Pepper’s voice was absolute steel.

“Dr. Foster,” Natasha stressed. “should find a new assistant.”

“What is your quarrel with Darcy? I’m sure it is only a misunderstanding. She is very capable, an asset, and a friend.” Pepper defended, frowning into her Earl Gray. A warmth unfurled itself in Natasha’s chest.

“Pepper, look at me.” She said softly, waiting until the other woman looked up. “I think Darcy would be a good fit for Tony’s lab. And I strongly suggest Dr. Foster” she stressed the name again. “Should be transferred back to Tromso.”

“Oh.” Pepper said. “Ohhhhhhhh, yes that is a very good suggestion. Thank you. I’ll get started on the paperwork this afternoon.”

Natasha reached across the cream tablecloth taking Pepper’s hand and gently squeezing her fingers in gratitude.

****************

Later, when the team was gathered around for the midweek bonding session (Darcy’s idea), Steve announced the new schedule for training. He roped in Sam and Bucky, both of whom were going along with the plan with surprising enthusiasm. Darcy as the only civilian in the room had many protests.

“What? No way.” She squawked from where she was nestled on the couch in her fuzzy pajama bottoms and an over sized long sleeve tee. Her cheeks were rosy form the warmth of her attire and her eyes were sleepy. Natasha wondered when the last time the girl had slept. Working for Foster meant keeping irregular hours. “I have ole’ sparky. I don’t need to go to training.”

Thor laughed. “Tis a good idea, little one, your lightning machine packs a mean punch but is not infallible.”

Darcy stared him dead in the eye. “I took you down like a sack of potatoes.”

“I was mortal then.” He argued. “Your little toy will not work on me now.”

“Bet.” She challenged through clenched teeth.

“Maybe another time.” Steve interjected. “It’s not mandatory, but it’s still a good idea. What if your taser runs out of charge or someone takes it from you. I can teach you how to get out of a bad situation.”

“I know how to throw a punch.” Darcy argued. “I can take care of myself.”

“And that is documented. I still think you should participate.” Steve reiterated. “It’ll be fun.”

“It’ll be embarrassing and sweaty.” Darcy muttered much to everyone’s amusement.

********

“Pepper called.” Tony plopped down on the couch next to Natasha. “She says I’m getting a shiny new toy.”

Natasha cataloged the variety of knives she had in reach. Maybe this had been a bad idea.


	2. Look for the good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy reflects on her relationship with Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Seester for hashing this one out with me. It's amazing how one little sentence can halt production. Also... her request... some daddy Bucky. so y'all be on the lookout for that in the future.

The clearing next to the practice field on the compound was shroud in a light mist. The kind that showed when the days are hot, and the nights are a little more than chilly. Jane demanded Darcy set up the portable workstation (read: card table, notebook and pen, and most importantly, snacks) and the ridiculously expensive high-powered telescope. Darcy suspected Jane had no real use for the mechanism, the astrophysicist just liked the access to legitimate equipment. Bless Tony Stark’s titanium alloy coated heart.

Darcy had prepared for the overnight work session with her fuzziest socks tucked into her mud tromping boots. She wore thick jeans over her black leggings and a pilfered Henley (Clint’s unwitting contribution) under her peach sweater. Darcy also wore her pea coat. The Harry Potter scarf may have been a bit much if Jane’s disapproving: “You look ridiculous” was any indication, but the matching beanie was protecting her ears from the cold. Jane had conceded to a light jacket over her flannel. Jane never really felt the cold anymore. The motherly part of Darcy, the one that remembers exactly how bad it had been in London when Jane could hardly care for herself, was fretting internally. There was no use speaking it out loud. Not if she didn’t want to deal with the backlash.

And there would be backlash.

After the Convergence and the subsequent tour around the world, Jane had changed. She had puffed up and Darcy had been proud to watch her tell all those naysayers to stuff it. Jane was no longer a laughingstock to the scientific community, first with the Rainbow Bridge and now partnering with a recovering Erik to kick ass about the alignment of planets. Things were looking up. But not really. Because Jane? Jane had stopped talking to Darcy. Their friendship had developed a chasm. And Darcy had no idea how to build a bridge over it.

Their relationship had never been based on mutual respect. Dr. Foster had not been expecting a poli-sci major with a smart mouth and Darcy was first to admit that science wasn’t her thing. On the other hand, getting her degree… totally her thing. Not a stranger to hard work, Darcy grit her teeth and buckled down to learn as much as she could with as little time as she had to make the best of a potentially disastrous situation. Darcy may not have enjoyed hard science, but she respected the fuck out of passion and the determination to succeed.

Jane had needed an assistant and Darcy vowed to be the best assistant that ever did assist. It had been easy to ignore the small barbs thrown her way. Jane didn’t really know her. Darcy had given back as good as she got. Their relationship grew. Besides, didn’t friends playfully insult each other? It was totally a thing. The little stings every time Jane pointed out Darcy’s inferior intelligence weren’t intentional. Probably. Jane just didn’t know how to people.

After Thor left, Jane had _needed_ Darcy, and Darcy, suddenly adrift with the inability to finish her degree, thanks to fucking Shield, _needed_ Jane. Their friendship had blossomed, simpatico.

It hadn’t been easy. Jane moved them out of country, to London where Darcy fit in even less than she had before. Jane’s depression grew. Shield was blocking all her attempts to speak about the Rainbow Bridge, about Thor, about her life’s work and Darcy got it. She was in the same boat on a much smaller scale. Soon, worrying about her future didn’t seem so important as she struggled to keep Jane alive.

The situation did not improve when they were suddenly shipped to Tromso. The work was welcome, the longer hours spent in the lab, the endless notes (barely decipherable anymore) kept Darcy from panicking. As long as Jane was working, Darcy could keep an eye on her. Jane’s enthusiasm for work tripled. The mania only tempered by the opportunity to work with other scientists. Here, Jane would listen to Darcy. When to eat, when to sleep, when to bathe.

Darcy’s growing feelings of isolation couldn’t be helped.

Jane learned of New York, Thor’s return to earth, followed by Thor’s departure with Loki in tow. Jane went into a full tilt tailspin. She was devastated. So devastated, the facility suggested Jane take a break. She had not made any friends among her science brethren. Too passionate, too determined to always be right. Darcy facilitated their exodus.

Darcy was well of aware of how abandonment felt. She once again buckled down. Taking care of Jane became her life’s work. Jane’s Mother had washed her hands of the situation and took off, parts unknown. The correlation from Darcy’s parents and Jane’s solidified Darcy’s resolve to nurture Jane’s nation.

Things got better. Darcy hired an intern (not that either one of them were getting paid). Ian was good company if a little slow on the uptake. Sure, he was smart and eager but well outside of her comfort zone when it came to bonding. His eagerness was stifling. She knew his motivations. Jane was the goal and Darcy didn’t mind. She would never be the one people sought out, working with Jane had changed nothing. But Ian was someone she could talk to. Mostly, he just talked at her. In the same manner that Jane did. The differences in their mental capabilities constantly pitched to her soft ball style. Darcy began to believe this was the way scientist communicated. Feelings were incalculable and therefore negligible. The loneliness abated.

Jane came back from her dark place and promptly disappeared which generated Thor’s arrival and then they both left but Darcy had Ian and then a pant-less but more empathetic Erik. They nearly died but they didn’t. Thor left. Jane was disappointed but not devastated. She had clout now. She had a purpose. She still _needed_ Darcy but less so as life support and more slotted into her role as assistant. Ian tagged along for a while until Jane turned dictator to her little entourage. Not long after, Erik decided to settle down, back to teaching now that he had relearned how to think incombered with trousers.

Darcy stuck by Jane, defended her when the powers that be tried to cancel her invite to conferences, until even Darcy couldn’t talk her way out of Jane’s autocratic and impossibly stubborn behavior. The invite to Stark’s compound had been a blessing. One Darcy didn’t realize the extent of until she found herself surrounded by a bevy of Heroes with no idea how to human any more than Jane.

Jane needed her less and less in the lab. Darcy spent her time befriending the Avenger’s and how fucking cool was her life that she could. It took an hour of beating Clint at Mario Kart with the team shouting obscenities and encouragements for her to realize the Avengers were just people. Super-powered and capable, yes. Lonely and out of place, indeed. Huge dorks with huge hearts, indubitably. Darcy found herself seeking them out more and more, wanting to care for them, feed them, nurture them, watch them learn how to care for one another more like a family and less like strangers grouped together by happenstance.

The work was hard. Balancing her time between Jane and the team was not without its difficulties. Jane’s acidic attitude grew when Thor arrived, seemingly on a permanent basis. Then the animosity dissipated with no reason. Not that Darcy hadn’t asked. She had. Until Jane had quite simply told her to “mind your own fucking business.”

That day had been hard. And every day after that any time Darcy was near Jane, she had to remind herself to look for the good. Yes, their relationship was strained. The chasm stretching for miles with each insult. But, now, Darcy had the team. They _needed_ her and she _needed_ to be needed. She had friends of other Nations now. And planets, in Thor’s case.

And they were nice to her. Which was, in Darcy’s opinion, humbling.

Clint was the first and the easiest even though she had known Thor longer. He had the snark and the mischief; the same attributes Darcy had learned to suppress during her time with Jane. They played video games during their down time. Ate innumerable bags of popcorn and sassed teenage heartthrob movies. Darcy began to relax more and more with his company and his camaraderie.

Thor was next and unexpected. Darcy believe Thor to be indifferent to her. And said as much.

“I will admit, you are a strange creature.” He shrugged. There was no insult, but Darcy felt her face flame up much like when she had first met Jane and every barb felt like fire under her skin. “I could not see past Jane’s shine.” He admitted with a tinge of sadness. “To see you are truly the best of your people.” He finished.

Darcy had to swallow several times before she could respond. “Want to eat Poptarts and watch Steve make moon eyes at Sam on the training course?” she asked.

“I would like that very much.” Thor’s blue eyes twinkled. “I shall provide a small shower. I believe the Captain is wearing white today.”

“I like your style.” She cackled, leading him outside for a makeshift picnic and a show.

************

“Darcy, pay attention!” Jane’s sharp voice crackled like the lightening Thor wielded.

“Sup.” Darcy said a little dumbly. The night had grown colder. It was somewhere closer to dawn than midnight and Darcy had been up for right around 60 hours. Her bones shivered as she huddled into the hard metal of the folding chair. She must’ve dozed off or zoned out or whatever because Jane was eyeballing her like some balls had been dropped. For the life of her, Darcy could not find one fuck to give.

Jane squinted in the falsely illuminated light. She was calm. A rare look for the scientist. Darcy stared back and debated letting the inner turmoil out. She was too tired to suppress it for much longer. The sick festering frustration building inside resembled the sea. Wave after wave of indecision and then a sudden splash of decisiveness, receding back with the pull of loyalty. Darcy was no quitter. No matter how thin the tether, she did not wish to sever it. This divide between them only seemed to grow.

_I deserve better than this._

_I have no qualifications for anything else._

And perhaps the most important _I don’t want to lose my friends._

Because she would lose them. If Darcy left Jane, there would be no reason for her to stay. The threadbare tether to Jane was her only connection to the team. To the family she was cultivating.

“Arrrrgggghhh. There you go again; I just don’t understand why you’re even here. I don’t need you. You’ve never been needed.”

“Harsh Jane.” Darcy rebutted. “Have a snack.” as if food was a band-aid.

“I don’t want any of your goddamn snacks. Don’t you get it? You’re like stray mutt. I just can’t get rid of you. You’re too stupid. Maybe I should just spell it out for you.”

“Yeah, Jane. Maybe you should.” Darcy was surprised to find her voice worked, especially since she felt like a vise was choking her.

“Darcy. You’re fired.” Jane spat out, storming off in a huff and never looking back.

And just like that Darcy’s tether was snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or just for the length because somehow this one got away from me. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! let me know what you think with a comment or a kudo!


	3. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got these prompts off of a DND list for march. some are harder than others. This is a short chapter! Hope you enjoy!

“Ms. Romanov, Sergeant Barnes, if I may interrupt…”

Their early morning sparing session was in full swing. Sweaty and panting, Bucky paused to listen, cocking his head to the side, allowing Natasha to tackle him to the mat with a grunt. “She Devil” he groused affectionately winded. Nat smirked from above and pushed off his chest.

“What is it Jarvis?” she asked, tossing Bucky a spare towel while she patted at her dewy pale skin. Her slim neck inviting, exposed. Bucky groaned inwardly. She was killing him. “Do we need to suit up?”

“No Ms. Romanov, I’m afraid there is something wrong with Miss. Lewis?” the AI said it as a question, as if he could not compute the problem. Unusual. Stark had created Jarvis to be deeply intuitive.

“Where is she?” Nat snapped to attention, on full alert. Bucky noted her tells, the stiffened posture, the clenched fist she quickly relaxed around the defenseless towel, the parted mouth to modulate her breathing. She was poised and ready for a fight.

“Dr. Foster’s lab. I believe she is… crying?”

This time it was Bucky poised for a fight. “Is she alone?” he asked fully prepared to kick some ass.

“Yes. She and Dr. Foster parted ways an hour ago on the lawn. It was very dramatic. I’m afraid Miss Lewis was terminated.”

“What is she doing in the labs?” Natasha’s voice sharpened with suspicion.

Instead of answering, Jarvis pulled up a halo screen. Darcy was in fact, crying silent tears as she dismantled a telescope and gently put it away. She also tidied up the lab and swept the floor. It was heartbreaking to watch. The two wasted no time getting to the elevator.

***************

Maybe it was the shock, maybe she wasn’t an asshole. Maybe she was as stupid as Jane claimed. Whatever the reason, Darcy spent the rest of the early dawn returning the equipment to Jane’s lab, carefully packing everything away on autopilot. Darcy was too numb, too fatigued to feel the hurt, to process the situation. She could only take the steps she knew to take. For the moment, that was putting away the expensive and precious apparatus gifted by Tony Stark.

Darcy had no idea what to do after.

_Should I pack my bags now? Where will I go? You knew this was coming. Stupid, illogical Darcy. You should’ve been better prepared._

Darcy had never believed Jane could hurt her so. The betrayal was bigger than just a friendship breaking up. The enormity of her precarious position was worse than she had ever imagined. She now had no job, no money to fall back on and no where to go.

Bile, slimy and acidic burned the back of her throat. _Oh no! not here! I’m gonna be sick!_ Darcy fled the empty lab, stumbling into the hallway. She internally winced when a whimper escaped her throat. She was sure if she was going to cry or throw up, but she did know she was not prepared to break down publicly. Darcy took off down the hall blind with panic and the promise of despair.

“Oomph” She blurted out almost landing on her ass running face first into an immovable object. Which happened to be Bucky Barnes’ chest. Darcy felt the flush crawl up to her hairline as he held her half an arms-length away, the grip of each hand even. _How does he do that?_

“Whoa, there, are you OK?” he asked. Darcy was too distracted to answer. Natasha Romanov was staring at her from over Bucky’s shoulder, unimpressed and impassive. Butterflies the size of mountain lions’ flit around her already tremulous stomach threatening Darcy’s control tenfold. Even now, devastated by Jane and facing an unknown future, Darcy felt weak kneed and dreamy over the pair of spysassion. “Darcy…” Bucky’s voice was pitched low like gravel. His dark brows scrunched together. The punch-drunk part of Darcy wanted to reach up and sooth them with her fingertips.

“Yeah. I’m good.” She lied. “I have to go.” She finished lamely. Bucky released his hold and the loss was immense. Symbolic. She wondered idly if she would ever see them again. “Thanks for the catch Buck!” Darcy tossed over her shoulder as soon as she found the will to take the next step. She was choking on the words but hopefully they wouldn’t notice. “See ya around.” Darcy’s only thought at this point was escape and her dash down the hallway was uncoordinated and clumsy. Where she was to go? She did not know. Returning to the apartment she shared with Jane was out of the question. Darcy needed sleep and she needed a plan and then if there was time, she needed to lick her wounds in private. And maybe throw up a little. 

Darcy reached the elevator and darted inside completely oblivious to the spysassion twins joining her until she turned to pick a floor. Natasha smiled, deceptively benign yet sharp as glass, “You don’t mind if we join you?”


	4. Beauty in Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha interacts with Darcy, Darcy thinks there are aliens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by far the hardest chapter thing I have written in a long time and I didn't even make myself cry. I spent three days trying to fit the prompt and boy did it grow and grow and grow until I started making tiktoks for the first time ever just to reset my mind. but It's 10:56 pm and the fucker is done and I really really really hope you like it. please comment below. I'd love to know your reactions even if you thought it was drivel.
> 
> Also there may or may not have been several giggling fits with my sister about "fourples"

Natasha did not know what had transpired during the night to make Darcy look so frightened, and frankly, she didn’t care. The spy was however, very interested in making whatever or whomever suffer before she eviscerated them. Slowly. Jane Foster was at the top of the list.

Tricky business taking out Jane. Thor would probably be upset. Natasha didn’t want to sabotage the happy little balance the team had developed. No matter, if Jane hurt Darcy, Jane had to go. Natasha thought she might be satisfied with the transfer she discussed with Pepper that morning. Or, she might have to rip the little bitch to shreds and bury her in the wood. Only time would tell.

The ride in the elevator was silent. Darcy barely making a sound. Not even a squeak. Bucky, for his part, leaned back against the mirrored wall, arms crossed over his chest, Cheshire Cat style waiting to pounce. Natasha wasn’t worried. She could easily best him should it come down to a fight. The poor man’s attention could so easily be diverted.

“Wh… where are we going? Darcy’s voice wavered distinctly. Natasha had noted the pallor. The brilliant red flags flushing her cheeks. The glassy eyes. The tear streaks. And while Darcy had never been the epitome of grace, she wasn’t normally this clumsy.

“Darcy,” Natasha addressed the girl by her first name, well aware it was for the first time. “When was the last time you slept?” The struggle for a soft tone warred with her struggle to follow her instincts and just demand an answer. Darcy blinked heavily seemingly confused by the question then she shrugged, scrunching her shoulders up to her chin dramatically and making an adorable little face.

An artist of deception.

“Miss Lewis has not returned to her bed in 2.58 days, roughly 62 hours.” Jarvis announced unceremoniously, accent tinged with disapproval.

“Has it been that long?” Darcy’s voice was small and lost. Her blue gaze was unfocused. Unease built watching the girl’s blatant vulnerability.

Natasha did not like it one bit. “We are going to my apartment” she announced decisively.

“Whaaaa…t? Why? Am I in trouble? I mean, yeah, that makes sense. You probably need to debrief me. I can pack my stuff after. Need to get a bus ticket. How much does one cost? Where is the bus station? I left my phone. Oh Shit! I’ll probably have to get a new one. Fuck. How will I buy a bus ticket? How am I going to get a job without a phone? Oh… wait… they have those…”

It was Bucky who silenced the rambling, with one metal hand right over her plush trembling lips. “You’re not going anywhere but to bed.” He promised. His voice was dark and silky. Natasha could hear amusement and concern.

“Damn Buck. I didn’t know you wanted a piece of this.” Darcy weakly punched the most dangerous man Natasha had ever known in the shoulder.

Bucky’s eye roll was fond. “To sleep, little one.” He grabbed the still clenched fist and straightened out Darcy’s fingers. “Everything else can be left for the morning.” Nat noted he did not let go of Darcy’s hand.

“Barnes, it is morning!” She crowed but followed just the same. Bucky in front, Darcy behind him and Natasha pulling up the rear. Nat was sure the girl would collapse before they even reached her rooms. The swaying had increased. Nat hurried around the two and put her palm against the keypad. The scan was quick but not quick enough. While they wait, Darcy had leaned face first against the wall.

“Did she really just…?” Bucky trailed off. His jaw flexed in the way he didn’t know he was telegraphing his emotions. Nat patted him on the shoulder when he lifted the sleeping girl and carried her into the dark apartment.

In the past, Natasha had never really thought about her dwellings as anything but functional. A place to sleep. A place to eat. A place to let down her guard, a place to be alone. She had very rarely let anyone know where she was sleeping. Then, Shield had provided her barracks and they had been sufficient but never felt safe. Natasha didn’t like staying in them for any length of time. Never able to let her guard down. Unless Clint was near. Clint was the exception to the rule.

Clint would always be the exception to every rule.

He was there now, sleeping on the couch, face lined but relaxed. He was wearing a pair Batman pajama bottoms and no shirt. Bucky bypassed him with a smirk to take Darcy to the guest bedroom.

“Wake up birdbrain.” Natasha trailed a finger down the archer’s sculpted dominant arm knowing he could not hear her. His aides were on the side table. Clint didn’t jerk awake like he used to, and a part of Natasha preened that he felt safe enough to wake up relaxed. She settled on the couch where he curved on his side and settle her weight comfortably against his sleep warm body while he rubbed his eyes. When she had left to meet Bucky, Clint had been snuggled in bed. Nat wondered why he had moved to the couch. Clint hummed in question, not yet awake enough to form coherent sentences. She absolutely treasured this man. “Darcy’s here.”

“Really?” he shot upright only resisting a little when Natasha pushed him back down on the couch by his shoulders. He looked like an excited little puppy. Natasha kissed the side of his mouth.

“Barnes is putting her to bed in the guest room.” She told Clint.

“What happened?” Concern which he did not bother to hide expelled from his tongue.

Natasha cocked her head to the side. Bucky padded into the living room barefoot, carrying his boots like a sneaky teenager. She watched him slowly close the door and pad down the hall. He looked sheepish and younger than she had ever seen him.

“Our girl woke up. She’s really out of it.” He settled at the end of the couch, pulling Clint’s feet up and setting them back down in his lap.

“Seriously,” Clint demanded. “What happened?”

Nat reached over him for the hearing aids. He took them without protest, even though she knew he hated having to rely on them. “Turns out, Jane fired Darcy this morning.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Clint asked, still a little sleep addled. “We wanted to get her away from the harpy.” Jane had not made a friend in one Clint Barton. He had seen her rage out too many times to trust or like her. Clint had been the one to draw the situation to Natasha’s attention. She had even allowed him to lead her through the vents to get a front stage view.

“I had hoped for less drama. Darcy still cares for Jane.” Natasha agreed, the idea had been to get Darcy away from Jane. “I do not like seeing her tears.” She announced.

“Awwww man. Yeah. Not cool.” Clint agreed. He scooted up on the couch, pulling his legs in to sit cross legged facing his companions. Natasha felt cold when the archer pulled in on himself. A long-forgotten habit. She refused to let it continue, crawling into his lap until he was forced to shift to accept her weight. She lay her head on his chest completely sure of her welcome. Only here she could be safe. With her men. Bucky took her feet this time. He sighed.

“She’s planning on leaving.” Bucky voice was plaintive.

“Well, that ain’t fucking happening.” Clint assured him.

“Correction _James_ , she thinks she _has_ to leave. And Clint… she also has the _right_ to leave.” Sometimes she just had to spell things out for her boys. “We can discuss it with her when she wakes up and determine what she _wants_ to do.”

“I don’t want her to leave.” Clint Barton, full grown man, pouting.

“Neither do I.” followed by his companion, Brooding Bucky Barnes.

Natasha said nothing. Darcy’s leaving would be unacceptable to Natasha too. There was a connection she could no longer make excuses to ignore. The younger woman had snuck her way into Natasha’s heart in a way no one had ever believe possible, least of all her. If Darcy chose to leave, Natasha would choose to follow. The boys would just have to learn to be adaptable and patient in their next location. She hardly thought either one of them would protest. Darcy had become precious to them first.

Natasha was hesitant to leave the compound. She felt at home there. Surrounded by like minded people. She didn’t have to hide her true nature. She still chose to. Because it was easier, because letting in more people was hard. At the compound, she didn’t feel any pressure to perform. There were no real demands on her time. Sure, she had duties. Self-assigned duties. Training the newbies. Staying at the top of her game. But, going on missions were few and far the between. She had the option to go or stay and her survival was no longer dependent on performance. Tony Stark had given her that. No, she didn’t want to leave.

People liked her here. Some even trusted her. And trust was a treasured thing to a person like Natasha. One day Darcy would trust her. Natasha vowed to make it soon.

“So… what’s the plan.” Clint muttered running his fingers idly through Natasha’s curls. It had taken them years to get to this point. Years of leaning on each other, of fighting side by side and against. Years of pushing boundaries and respecting that secrets are sometimes meant to be kept. Natasha had no regrets.

“I’ve already set up a position for Darcy in Stark’s lab. If she wants it. Pepper had no idea she wasn’t being paid for her work with Dr. Foster. She’s working on getting Darcy back pay.”

“I don’t like not having the advantage.” Bucky said darkly.

“We are not going to manipulate her.” Natasha was firm on this.

“I know.” He grinned shamelessly. “I just like the idea of taking care of her.”

“You can Daddy her in other ways.” Clint teased. Nat knew he enjoyed the way Bucky’s pupil dilated and his smirk grew sultry, incongruent with the blush staining his cheeks. Clint liked to watch Bucky take control, had spilled many fantasies in Natasha’s ear particularly speculating on exactly how it would look to have Darcy bent over Bucky’s knee while he sensuously spanked the little minx. Nat would be lying if she said she did not want to bear witness to that as well.

One day.

The trio wanted to hang around the apartment until Darcy rose. It wasn’t to be. Bucky had to leave for his weekly appointment with Sam. Clint had a meeting with Tony about some new equipment and Natasha had some Jane Foster shaped business to take care of. Jarvis had shown them exactly what had transpired on the lawn. He showed from the moment the young girl cheerfully, if tiredly, set up the impromptu work area. She reverently pieced together the portable telescope and set out a basket of fresh baked muffins. Jane arrived and didn’t say a word to her companion for several hours. Darcy for her part, shivered in her chair and diligently took notes when Jane mumbled data. Jarvis slowed down the footage. Darcy had dozed off for no more than a minute or two when Jane snapped. Things went down hill from there. The hardest part to watch for all three of them was Darcy alone, standing stock still. 

“She’s in shock.” James murmured, then they watched in disbelief as she visibly pulled herself together. Darcy gently dismantled the telescope and carried everything back down to Jane’s lab piece by piece. Clint let out several obscenities each time she stumbled. 

“Jarvis” Natasha spoke. “set up a protocol for Darcy. She is never to be alone in a public area unless she expressly requests it of both the party and you. Especially after dark.”

“Very good Ms. Romanov, whom should I alert first?”

“Any of us in this room. If none of us are not available, find the closest Avenger in proximity and go from there.”

“Darcy protocol enacted.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“My pleasure ma’am.” The AI sounded as if he truly meant it. Natasha wasn’t so sure he didn’t.

****************

It was nearly noon when Darcy crept out of the guest bedroom. Natasha would’ve laughed if she didn’t think it would offend the girl. Nat let her look around the apartment. Her meeting with Pepper had gone very well. Darcy was about to be well compensated. “Are you hungry?” Natasha wasn’t bored of watching her little mouse, but she was worried. Darcy’s meals of late had dwindled. She suspected it was from the strain of dealing with Jane but now Natasha wasn’t so sure Darcy wasn’t getting sick. The pallor was still there and the shaking hands.

Darcy jumped away from pictures she had been perusing on the wall. Clint liked to immortalize their more interesting missions and have them framed. None of them depicted anything incriminating. Still, he had kept them in a hollowed-out dictionary before moving into the compound.

“You are absolutely beautiful and terrifying.” Darcy exclaimed.

Natasha nodded accepting the compliment for what it was. “Would you like a sandwich?” Contrary to popular opinion, Natasha did know how to cook, she just chose not to.

“No thank you.” Darcy straightened her posture much like she had done on the lawn before dawn.

“Darcy.” Natasha ever watching the expression flash across the girl’s face. Sadness, anger, despair, determination.

“Is it that time? I have to admit, I didn’t think it would be this quickly. I mean, I wanted to say goodbye to everybody first.” She shrugged with one shoulder.

“What exactly do you think is happening here?” Natasha quirked her brow.

“Jane fired me.” Darcy’s voice held no inflection.

“Yes.” Natasha responded as if it were a question. “You don’t have to leave because Jane makes bad choices.”

“What?” Darcy sputtered

“You have a place here as long as you want it.” Natasha rose from the small breakfast table she had been using as a desk. “I believe there are some eggs in the fridge if you want an omelet.”

“Why are you trying to feed me?” Darcy rolled with the change in subject. She was good at adapting.

“You need to eat.” Natasha pointed out.

“Yeah. But why are you trying to feed me?” Darcy countered

“Because I want to feed you.” Natasha said it simply and it was the truth. It was also one of the hardest things she had ever done. Admitting to Darcy what she wanted. No subterfuge, no mechanisms. Just telling the plain honest truth. Not Natasha’s strong suit. It had been so much easier with her boys. They had known her. Came from her world. Operated on the same level. Darcy would not understand or appreciate a chess board seduction.

“I can make it.” Darcy offered. Natasha felt for a moment it would be easier to let her. Allow Darcy to have a task to occupy her hands and her mind. Natasha decided, no, she should start as she meant to proceed, by taking care of Darcy.

“Please sit. Would you like anything to drink?” She asked kindly.

“Water please.” Natasha approved. She brought a chilled bottle over, twisting off the cap and handing it to Darcy.

“You’re being weird.”

“Oh? How so?” Natasha was far from offended.

“Is there an alien invasion I don’t know about. But like… turn around, let me see the back of your neck.” Darcy motioned with her index finger for the spy to spin around.

“You’re adorable.” Natasha winked at Darcy and proceeded to chop vegetables for the meal. It didn’t take long to whip up two omelets.

“Oh my gawd.” Darcy groaned out when the omelet was done. She had taken a bite and gone savage. “This is so fucking good. Thank you so much. You are the Queen of Omelets. I’ll tell Thor to make it official.”

“Appreciated.” Natasha picked up both plates and put them in the sink. Darcy had rose to take care of the cleanup. Nat wasn’t having that, she pulled Darcy by the sleeve into the living room. “Sit. Darcy, we need to talk.”

“Yeah. Of course.”

Natasha could see the fear on Darcy’s face, despite what had been said earlier. Darcy still didn’t believe she could stay. Nat was going to do her best change that. “Tony needs a new assistant. I had already recommended you for the position to Pepper. Now that you are free… well, its kismet really. You’ll start in a few days. If you want to. You are not required to work for Tony. You can stay here as long as you want. Do you understand.”

“Yep.” Darcy responded instantly. Natasha had the suspicion she did not understand. “Is this like a ‘she knows too much’ thing?”

Nat sighed, sitting down next to Darcy on the couch. If she was a little closer than appropriate, well, a woman could only test her limits to know where the boundaries lay. “You are also free to go at any time you wish. You’re not a prisoner or being detained. This isn’t Shield.”

Darcy nodded like she understood and hunched down. “Where would I stay.”

“Jane will be leaving soon.” Natasha said. “You can either stay in your rooms or we can find you more suitable lodging. You can stay in the guest room here if you like.”

“Why are you being nice to me? You never talk to me.” Darcy’s bluntness was as refreshing as it was incomprehensible to Natasha. No one spoke to her the way Darcy dared to. Had always dared to. She wasn’t wrong. Natasha had kept her distance. Even after it became clear that Clint and James were halfway in love.

“I don’t have an answer I’m prepared to give.” Again, Nat went with the truth. This was the hard way, but in the end, being honest would be beneficial.

“Answers are hard.” Darcy commiserated. “So just to be clear…” she trailed off.

“I want you to stay.” Natasha smirked just for the fun of seeing confusion wash over Darcy’s face. “Here, in this apartment, if you like.”

“Seriously tho, pod people are real.”

“I’m not possessed.” Only possessive. “When the boys get back, maybe you’ll believe them.”

“Awww. Natasha, I don’t think you’re lying.” Darcy assured her, reaching out with a cool hand to cover Nat’s. For a moment, Nat could only hear a rushing in her ears. She could only catalog Darcy’s face. The striking bone structure. The brilliance of her blue eyes. The plump, inviting red lips. None of these things compared to the beauty of her kindness. Of her sincerity. Of her remarkable strength. Darcy’s presence humbled Natasha in a way she had never felt before.

“Wait, what do you mean boys? Who boys? What boys?”

“She means us, little one.”


	5. Rainboots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations with the Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy these little interludes. I wrote this at work in between my duties. shhhh. dont tell lolololol

“I just can’t even with any of this right now.” And it was true, she really couldn’t. Darcy’s fight or flight system was heavily imbalanced toward flight and most of it was a response to Bucky Barnes’s flirty smile, combined with Natasha Romanov’s smug, yet inviting little smirk. Clint was there too. Darcy mouthed “help me” to her friend.

“Yeah. Ok.” Clint drew himself up to his full height, strode forward with purpose and grabbed Darcy by the hand. She was only in her leggings and sweater. One of them had taken her outer layer off. And her boots. Clint took her out of the apartment, into the elevator, never letting go of her hand. Even after she forced herself to stop clenching his as if her life depended on it. They went all the way down to the ground floor and out the back stopping only to slip someone’s discarded Black Widow themed rainboots on her feet. Clint kept trying to help her until she batted him away with an exasperated sigh.

“You’re all being so weird.”

Clint laughed good naturedly and tugged her outside. The air was warm, and yet still perfect sweater weather. He didn’t take her to the archery range like she expected.

“Awwwwww. The quackers are out today!” Darcy exclaimed. She was excited to see the ducks in the pond. The adorbs. Darcy shot Clint a glance to see if he would admonish her for the child-like glee. His handsome smile was soft, the lines at his eyes crinkling just so. Darcy’s heartbeat tripped like it always did when she saw that particular smile. Like it was reserved just for her.

They sat on the new, out of place, fancy wrought iron wooden bench. Clint man-spread, legs parted taking up all the space. Darcy didn’t mind on bit. This position allowed her to share his body heat. The air might be warm, but Darcy was cold. She was always cold. She curled into Clint, hugging his arm to her chest, discarding the rainboots to tuck her feet under her thighs.

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” Darcy hated how small her voice sounded. Hated that she no longer felt comfortable asking question. How had she gotten to this place of doubt and insecurity. For a real moment, Darcy was not sure Clint would respond. He was staring blankly at the pond, she doubted her was seeing the small ripples in the water.

“Do you want to leave?” he finally asked gruffly, still not looking at her. She was used to this side of him. The profile. She was used to sneaking glances at him while they played video games. His gaze was fix, a predator seeking his winning prey. She always admired this view of his. Now she felt bereft and scared.

She groaned and buried her face in Clint’s bare muscular arm unable to watch him not look at her anymore. “NO. I do not.” Her voice was muffled but firm. Her breath bouncing back into her nose, hot. “I like it here.” She admitted lamely.

“Then stay. No one wants you to leave.”

“Jane does.” She reminded him.

“Jane’s opinion doesn’t count. She’ll be leaving soon.”

“How do you know that?” she burst out in disbelief.

“Natasha asked Pepper to send her back to Sweden. Nobody likes her here.”

“What? When?” The shock made Darcy voice go up an octave. She felt bad when he winced and rubbed his neck.

“Couple of days ago. Yesterday.” He shrugged like the timing didn’t matter. “Nat doesn’t think Jane is a team player.” He did air quotes on ‘team player’.

“Oh.” Darcy sat up a little straighter pulling away from Clint’s heat. “Well, cool. Now that I’m fired… I don’t have to go back. So cold.” Darcy shivered dramatically. She was trying to sound lighthearted and carefree. She was dying on the inside.

Clint snorted out a laugh. “You wouldn’t be going with her either way. Tony wants you in his lab.”

“Don’t lie to me Clinton.” She snapped. “Tony doesn’t want or need an assistant. He’s made that perfectly clear by chasing off every candidate Pepper sends his way.”

“Did you know Nat was his assistant once?” Clint threw a mischievous smile. Darcy snapped her mouth shut and once again huddled into him for warmth. “This would’ve been right before Thor landed. We were both suppose to be on assignment, but I was sent… elsewhere.” He trailed off for a moment then shook himself off. “Tony was dying. Nat was undercover trying to help him. He really thought he was going to die. Gave Stark Industries to Pepper. And when Nat knocked some sense into him… well… it was a betrayal of sorts.”

“She saved his life.”

“She didn’t _let_ him die.” Clint corrected. “sometimes, that’s worse than the alternative to a man like Tony.” What he said should not have made sense, but it did. Too much sense. “since then he won’t let anyone “assist” him.” Clint paused, “until you.”

“I’m still calling bullshit.” Darcy argued with no heat. Until the man said it himself, she wouldn’t believe a word. Clint didn’t take offense. He was cool like that.

“Do you not want to work for Tony>L Clint turned his head, blue gaze bearing witness to her soul. For a moment, all Darcy could think was how close he was. How, even his close, she couldn’t see his hearing aids, but she could see the blonde stubble he had forgotten to shave. She wanted to touch it. She also wanted to keep her hands. Platonic cuddling was on thing, intimate face touching was another. Darcy fears Natasha’s repercussions.

“Darcy?” Clint questioned softly; brow puzzled.

“What? Oh. No. I mean, yeah. Tony is cool. Super fly for a white guy. He’s just… so… intelligent. I could never keep up. I don’t even see how I could be helpful.”

“I have never felt violent towards Jane Foster until this moment. If she walked by right now I would clock her.”

“That’s from left field buddy.” Darcy patted his arm worriedly. The muscles were hard as a rock from the tension. “I’m sorry if she was rude to you.” This wasn’t the first time Darcy had apologized for Jane. It probably wouldn’t be the last. Clint’s sigh worried her even more. The archer started fidgeting and then eventually got up to pace.

“I can’t find the words, Darce.” Clint admitted. “You’re just so damn oblivious.”

“Rude.” She huffed. As an insult it wasn’t much but it hurt coming from Clint. The resemblance to Jane’s taunts was just to close.

“See!!” he exclaimed. “She’s gas lighted you until you cant even see the truth anymore. Jane Foster was a terrible boss and a terrible friend. Quite frankly, she verbally abused you for years and now you are blind to your own worth.

“That’s a little dramatic.” Darcy choked out.

“Am I wrong?” he demanded an answer. Darcy found it hard to look Clint in the eye. He cursed and shoved a hand through his short hair. “You don’t have to say anything. I know how you feel about Jane.”

“I wanted us to be sisters. I wanted us to be a family.” Darcy admitted, sad and suddenly very lonely.

“Jane doesn’t deserve you.” Clint announced. “And neither do I, but I plan on keeping you.” He sat back down. “Nat too. And Bucky.”

“What are you saying?” she was completely exasperated by this confusing man.

“Ha. Ok. For now, I’m saying you have people here who care about you, who want you around. And eventually, one day, well… just keep an open mind princess? Please?”

_Princess. Princess? What the fuck?_

She never got the chance to find out. Clint dropped down in a crouch to help her slip the rainboots back on. The rubber shoes were so cute, Darcy wore them all the way back to her apartment.

Turns out, Jane had left the compound before Darcy woke up in Natasha’s apartment. According to Natasha, the apartment was hers now. Solely. The place seemed entirely too empty without the petite scientist. Darcy ignored the barely furnished living room and kitchen. She took sanctuary in her room. First taking a long hot shower to rinse the stink off. Then donning her fuzziest pajama bottoms paired with a graphic tee pilfered from Thor. Lastly, Darcy wrapped herself in a fuzzy blanket, she didn’t even care about the static electricity frizzing out her curls.

She watched cartoons with a completely blank mind for an hour before she did something she hadn’t thought to do since she ran away from her last foster home.

Darcy packed a bag. She had heard what Clint and Natasha had said about staying. She understood that maybe they did mean it. For now.

Just the essentials. The money she had squirrelled away ($45.00), a sturdy pair of boots (the spare because her other boots were still in Natasha’s apartment), some durable underwear and protein bars.

 _I really need to get a disposable phone._ Jane had been paying for her last phone. Since the device was missing, Darcy assumed Jane took it, which was unexpected but no weird.

Darcy wanted to be prepared this time. Following Jane, trusting Jane, had been a mistake. Darcy was foolish to interpret drunken bonding for familial love. And while she might be a fool, she wasn’t actually stupid. Her welcome with the Avenger’s would not always exist. This time, she needed to be ready. Darcy fell asleep on the floor using the packed bag as a pillow.

When she awoke, Darcy felt crusty and cold but better, more coherent. Sleep deprivation did not agree with her brain chemistry. Darcy glanced at the time and squeaked. If she didn’t get to the kitchen soon, dinner wouldn’t be done in time. Since she didn’t have time to change, she wore her pajamas with no shame.

“Babe.” Bucky called out and his accent made the word sound weird. A flush immediately stained Darcy’s cheek. The soldier reached the kitchen just as she did and though he was smiling something was worrying him.

“What’s doin Buck?” she asked trying to mask her embarrassment at having his full attention. All day today he had been making her feel weird and antsy and hot. “Gonna make dinner, do you wanna help?” Darcy asked. She hated asking for help.

“Dinner is already taken care of. Sam hijacked Steve into town to get some pizza.”

“Huh.” Was all Darcy could say in the onslaught of all the doubt and worry she had thought had dissipated after her nap.

“Oh. Babydoll.” Bucky whispered. “Don’t make that face.” He took a step closer, bracketing her against the kitchen counter.

Darcy schooled her expression into a smile that hurt her cheeks. “you’re seeing things, silly.” She forced out of her mouth. She was finding it hard to breath with the soldier so close. Darcy noted his aftershave had hints of mint and sage.

“You’re upset.” Bucky stated.

“No. I’m not. You’re upset.” She countered.

“Darcy, baby.” Bucky crooned, and suddenly he was just a little bit closer. “Tell me what’s wrong. It’s ok baby, you can tell me.”

“Nothing is wrong Buck, just leave it alone.”

“Yeah, sure, well if nothing is wrong why do your pretty eyes look like they’re going to leak.”

“Weird turn of phrase.” Darcy couldn’t help but snort.

“Forgive an old man.” Bucky teased and his breath tickled her ear. “Modern slang is challenging.” The he completely surprised her. “Nat says that I have to ask if I want to touch you.” He frowned. “I want to hug you.”

“Consent is key.” Darcy agreed and approved with Natasha’s coaching. _I wonder if I will ever feel comfortable call the Black Widow Nat._ her thoughts were interrupted by two very different arms pulling her closer and wrapping her up in a deliciously warm hug. Darcy reveled in it for two solid mind-numbing moments of safety and comfort and _jeez the heat emanating off this man! Was he nuzzling her neck? Weird. Ok._ “Still didn’t ask Buck.” Darcy tapped him on the shoulder.

Bucky jerked back, not unlatching from her but looking around the room slightly panicked. “Shit. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad.” Darcy assured the soldier.

“Just… Nat would have my hide if she thought I was taking advantage of you.” To which Darcy threw back her hear and laughed. “Glad you find my potential skinning amusing Babydoll.” He teased.

“No. No. Its, I don’t know how explain it.” At least, not to his face. When the Winter Fucking Soldier, a myth, a legend, a man she had been warned to be extremely cautious around, was afraid of the equally deadly Black Widow as a result of not taking her advice on appropriate hugging etiquette. Who could blame her for laughing in the face of the _surreal_? “Bucky, I give you permission to hug me anytime you feel like it.

“Really?” Bucky purred in Darcy’s ear in a way that pleased and terrified her.

“Yes really,” she squeezed him around the middle. “Now, I heard something about pizza?”


	6. Be oh So Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's first day in the lab with Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first read this prompt "Be oh so happy" I could already tell you who said it and how it was said which made me excited because it seemed "easy" and then GETTING TO THAT ACTUAL PLACE took forever. It is unedited. I hope you all have a fantastic weekend. Enjoy!!!!!

After the pizza Friday night, because, surprise! Monday-est Friday ever, Darcy spent the weekend trying to process. She took to her room, catching up on her sleep. She decided to not touch any of the things Jane left behind. Jane never liked having her stuff touched or moved and Darcy wasn’t entirely sure she would accidentally on purpose break the shit.

Clint’s rant was rattling around in her brain pan like a box of broken dishes. Darcy’s control on her emotions was tenuous at best and she didn’t want to risk unleashing the anger she was ignoring so successfully. She left the main area as it was and hid in her room napping mostly.

On Monday, she was supposed to start working for Tony Stark. Her friend Tony, the irreverent and wonderful genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Darcy had her doubts that working for Tony wouldn’t be similar to, if not exactly like, working for Jane. Natasha had cornered her Friday night before she could escape to her room and handed Darcy a tablet with Pepper Potts serene face.

Darcy had only ever seen Pepper fucking Potts in person once, at Jane’s conference in New York. Jane had been in fine form that day, energetically passionate and eloquent about her discoveries from Selvig’s weird sticks things.

“The Avenger’s are setting up a base in upstate New York.” Pepper had said without introducing herself.

Darcy rolled with it. “Oh. Cool! All those hotties in one place. Are there not laws against that?”

Pepper Potts had laughed, surprised and pleased with Darcy. “Tony Stark is inviting some of the worlds best scientists to come work with him. Fully funded, of course. I heard you were the one to talk to about Dr. Foster.”

Yep, that was her. “Oh. Wow!” Darcy exclaimed; little Janey had made the cut. Maybe this would make her friend smile again. Relax a little.

“You’ll let her know?” Pepper queried, eyeing Darcy speculatively.

“You bet your ass.” Darcy assured her.

“Ha! Well, at least _you_ will fit in.”

They parted ways. Darcy’s intuition said Pepper Potts was good people. Just very, very busy.

She had been cool and amused when Darcy voiced her concerns about not being able to keep up. “Tony doesn’t always know what’s best for him. That’s what your job will entail. You’ll be making his life easier. Really, I’m just being selfish.” A soft look changed Pepper Pott’s entire demeanor. “I want to spend more time with him.” She sighed wistfully.

“Yeah, I can do that. I know how to do that.” But did she? As far as Darcy knew, she hadn’t made Jane’s life any easier.

**************

“Hey kid.” Tony greeted Darcy when she arrived at his lab 9:00 am on Monday morning. He never looked away from the glove he was working on. The glove didn’t look like it was for a suit. Too pliable and too purple. Something for Clint then. Darcy’s curiosity was raging at her to go investigate, to ask questions. Instead she found a discarded milk crate to perch on. She wasn’t entirely sure it would hold her weight for long.

Tony did not look well rested, which wasn’t unusual. What was different: the clenched jaw.

 _He doesn’t want you here_ reverberated in her head as she watched him work. There was no way she was going to be able to assist Tony Fucking Stark. Not if he didn’t want her to. And while Darcy had been to his lab before, popping in to say hello or dragging him out to come to dinner, she wasn’t familiar with the place. Everything was shiny glass and there were no half empty cups of coffee or Poptart wrappers anywhere. The place was cluttered with random pieces of metal, circuit boards and soldering tools but it wasn’t dirty. The coolest part was the halo deck where he tested the new equipment.

Darcy waited as quietly as she could in the corner next to the hand washing sink. She sat on the milk crate, ignoring her numbing ass. An hour passed, then another. Boredom took hold. Darcy knew Pepper was going to contact her at some point during the day to complete the paperwork but with the way Tony was acting, she wasn’t sure if Pepper wouldn’t just tell her to kick rocks. Darcy wasn’t sure which was the lesser of two evils.

The lab stayed mostly quiet. Tony would mutter to himself or command Jarvis. He never spoke to Darcy. At lunch she practically ran to the kitchen to make sandwiches. Tony had simple tastes for such a complex man. She stuck to turkey and cheddar with blueberries on the side and a fresh thermos of water. Darcy knew demanding him to take a break was the obvious choice but also the worst choice. Instead, she set the plate near him with a packet of disposable wipes for his hands.

Without her phone for distraction, Darcy struggled not to fidget, not to tap her toes in rhythm or break out into song to defeat the overall oppressive silence of the lab. Jane hadn’t tolerated that kind of behavior and over time, Darcy had learned to curb her instincts. The silence made Darcy feel small and unhelpful. Made her skin itch. Made her think of dark closets in the middle of the night. Finally, after he ate without protest, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“For the love of Thor! Please! Give me something to do!” _Fuck!_ She had not meant to say that out loud. Story of her life. Fucking impulse control issues.

“No.” Tony said, unable to be any plainer.

“Being here was not my idea.” Darcy clarified. She needed him to know.

“I’m aware.” Tony bit out. Darcy’s lunch threatened to make an appearance. “Pepper always gets her way, doesn’t she?”

“Look, I get it.” Darcy got up to pace. If they were going to hash this out, she wanted to be on her feet. Her black on black converse were so out of place on the shiny floor. “I’ll get out of your hair and can be on a bus in an hour. You can tell Pepper it was my idea.”

“Out of my hair.” Tony repeated dumbly. “What’s this? You can’t leave.” He stressed the last word, stretching it out dramatically.

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” she barely resisted the urge to scream. She did, however. shove her hands deep into her dark curls and pull until the pain centered her again. The effect was temporary. Her pacing to increased. The lab was stifling with heat and she couldn’t breathe and if she didn’t get some goddamn clarity soon, she was going to freak the fuck out!

“Hey, hey, hey no.” Tony was suddenly right in front of her and tugging her hands away from her head. He smelled like motor oil and burnt metal even though she had never seen him handle either one of those things “Shit, kid, if you want to leave that bad, I’ll take you where ever you want to go personally. You are not a prisoner. Take a breath. In. Then out. I hear it helps.” Tony’s calloused fingers were running back and forth over her knuckles. She’d be a liar if she didn’t say it was soothing.

“I am not panicking.” Darcy announced.

“Sure, sure.” He was shit at reassuring, “I got ya.” Which redeemed him just a little. “I just… don’t want you to leave.” He admitted.

“You haven’t talked to me all day.” She pointed out.

“I didn’t know what to say and that kinda, upsets me, ya know?”

“I can see that.” Darcy said. Tony hadn’t let go of her hands and she wondered how her life gotten to this place. She tugged to get her hands back. His reluctance was clear. Weird. All the weirdness.

“It took so much effort to get you here, and then I got to know you and well, you’re like my mini me and that’s hard to let go. Dealing with _that woman_ was such a fucking challenge and now she’s gone and I want to be your friend and not your boss and you just deserve to work for someone who will appreciate you and I’m not sure I can always communicate that way and you shouldn’t have to deal with my short comings especially after working for _that tyrant_ for so long and Pepper won’t fucking listen.”

“What?” Darcy interrupted in disbelief. A tiny part of her brain registering how much he hated Jane. 

“I told Pepper that recruiting you was a bad idea. No, no, no, don’t look at me like that. I meant: you are just so capable and kind and sweet, I don’t want to ruin you and the way you held up under _Dr. Assface_ , you shouldn’t have to deal with my whole,“ he made a circle in the air. “bullshit personality.”

“Recruiting me? I thought you were recruiting Jane? Tony? Do you want me to be your assistant?” She asked bluntly, cutting to the chase. “Do you even need an assistant?”

“Yeah you. And yeah, I do need one. I… want to spend more time with Pep.” He admitted, a little shame faced. “I’m just a little bit of a control freak on my best days. And a narcissistic asshole on my worst”

“I can work with that.” Darcy sounded more positive than she felt.

“The work is hard, and sometimes tedious, and the hours are weird and sometimes…”

Darcy held a hand up. “Tony. Please. I get it. I’m actually very qualified for this job, except for the science bit.”

“Look, Darcy” and for a minute she blanked out because she had never heard him call her by her real name before. Usually it was just ‘kid’, in the beginning it had been ‘intern’, and occasionally he called her ‘Queen of the labs’, if he was feeling particularly gregarious that day. Never Darcy. “you don’t have to work for me. I value your friendship too much. Not to mention what the spysassion twins or Hawkass would do to me if… well… it wouldn’t be pretty.”

“I can’t even fathom what you are talking about, but I do want to help. I can be helpful.” She assured him.

“Ha! Shit, now I owe Steve ten bucks.” Tony shook his head. “Fine. That little shit earned it.”

“Play nice.” Darcy admonished automatically.

“See, that there, that’s why I need you here.” He pointed at her. “Darcy Lewis, would you help me to be oh so happy by becoming my Lab Assistant?” Tony got down on one knee. Darcy didn’t know if she wanted to cry or burst out laughing.

“You ridiculous man! Of course!” She pulled him up to his feet giving into impulse and hugging him as hard as she had ever wanted to. He hugged her back just as hard.

“Great! Now I need you to go to the hardware store and pick up my order since they are refusing to deliver it because the store is ‘shorthanded’ or whatever excuse they’re giving today. I swear, you’d think the place was haunted with how they avoid coming here.”

“Intimidated,” she nodded in understanding. Even the pizza guy wouldn’t come out to the compound.

“Lame.” He corrected.

She couldn’t help but agree.


	7. watercolor rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three different versions of this chapter, it was weird because the more I wrote, the more I was like... naw... that's not it. This one came to me last minute at work and I had to wait until I got home to write it. and then naps happened, yes multiple.   
> the side effects of cutting down your caffeine intake. so... posting this at almost five am and wondering if sleeping all day tomorrow is a good idea? anyway! hope you enjoy!

Thor returned to the upstate New York facility from New Asgard in the middle of the night. His mind was at ease, but his heart was heavy. The grounds were silent when he landed, no one was out to greet him. And though he had not known when he would return, his departure had been just as a surprise, he still missed when someone would rush out to meet him. Disappointment became the cape he had forgone for more Midgardian garments.

The glass windows gleamed in the moonlight illuminating the grounds in a surreal illusion of Asgard. Thor was feeling more and more displaced of late. The threats to the world in which he resided were dwindling. His home planet was destroyed. His people were in the hands of the capable Valkerie. Brunhilde had taken to leading his people in the new world surprising well.

Restlessness plagued him. No battles could tame him. No women were enough of a distraction from the ennui taking up residence in his soul.

“Hey there handsome.” Came the husky sleepy voice of Darcy when Thor entered the communal space much like the halls, he had shared with the Warriors three and Lady Sif. Darcy, friend and shield maiden, was wrapped up on the couch in a pile of blankets. The television flickering on her pale face.

“I had forgotten you wear spectacles.” Thor greeted her back.

Darcy shifted to a more upright position. “Yeah, well, Pepper was pretty adamant I update my prescription. My contacts arrive in a few days.”

“They are very becoming.” He assured her.

“Awwww. Thanks bro.” Darcy smiled. A real smile. Not one of those quick tense grimaces he’d seen far too often of late. Which reminded him…

“Lady Darcy, I wish you to know, should you ever require assistance with anything… or anyone… you should come to me.” Darcy didn’t respond with anything more than a slight nod indicating she had heard him. Satisfaction was not to be found. “I mean it, Darcy you are a valued friend. I would help you in any way that I could. All you have to do…” Thor paused making sure she was looking at him, “is ask.”

“Yeah, buddy. Thank you.” Darcy replied.

This was still not enough. So, Thor went outside his comfort zone. “You are a beautiful, strong, clever woman and it pains me to see how Jane treats you. It’s abysmal really. If you would like, I could speak to her on your behalf. I know you don’t want to hurt her, that you feel this loyalty to her. And while that is admirable…” Thor stopped speaking when Darcy began to giggle. “What’s this?” Thor leant on the edge of the second sofa across from Darcy. “Does she not curse you and say degrading words? Does she not throw objects at your head? She would’ve felled you the last time if I had not caught that wrench.”

“What wrench?” a new voice came out of the dark hallway leading to the elevator. Thor recognized the Sergeant’s gravel.

“There was no wrench!” Darcy lied, the low light illuminating her glare. Thor wasn’t having it.

“Aye there was a wrench.” Thor announced. “And flashlights and glass ware and a… I don’t know what the name is?” he clenched his hand together indicating the motion to use the device.

“Stapler.” Darcy muttered darkly. She turned away from the men and turned up the volume on her cartoons. A dismissal fit for a queen.

“Tell me.”

Thor turned to Bucky, who sat at the edge of Darcy’s couch on the end where she had propped herself up with pillows. His flesh hand reached out to play with Darcy’s hair. “Jane went on a rant on the roof. I was up with Sam. He wanted to show me the modifications Stark had made on the wings. I fear what would’ve happened if I had not reacted. I barely made it in time as it was.”

“Darcy? Why did you never say anything?” James asked the girl. “If we would’ve known she hit you…” the assassin trailed off. Thor recognized the deadly tone of the Winter Soldier.

“It doesn’t really matter now. Jane is gone.” Darcy shrugged as if the matter was dropped.

“Jane is gone?” Thor asked. Much had changed since he had been gone.

“Yeah.” Darcy’s voice went soft. “I’m sorry Thor, she fired me and took off. I know you had hoped to get back with her.”

“Jane and I were never going to reconnect. She was not the woman I fell in love with. I could understand her passions becoming obsessions, but I could not withstand her selfishness and cruelty. I would blame the Aether but I had her tested.” Thor hoped he did not sound as angry and distraught as he felt. He must have failed. Darcy detangled herself from the pillows and blankets.

“I did not know you felt that way.” She admitted, standing hesitantly at his side. “May I hug you?”

“Aye.” He agreed. Darcy hugs were as all-encompassing and soothing as his mother’s.

“So that’s how you do it.” James said and before Thor could get clarification, the man pulled Darcy into a hug of his own. Thor noted the way he buried his face in Darcy’s neck and the possessiveness of his hands.

“Still doing it wrong Buck.” Darcy admonished. Thor also noted that she was not trying to pull free.

“Guess I’ll have to practice more.” The soldier said. “Why are you camped out on the couch?” he asked. Thor was very curious to know as well.

“Too quiet.” She said, as if that explained everything. Which it did not. Thor did not question her further.

“Do you mind if I stay?” he found himself asking.

“Yeah. Sure, I have an extra blankie if you want.” She offered.

“That invitation open to me too? Or, we could just share a blanket.”

“You’re being weird again.” Darcy accused. Still, she made room on the couch for him.

**********************

The next morning it was raining, soft, slow rain that had nothing to do with the weather and everything to do with Thor’s mood. He had to admit, sharing time with Darcy had soothed his restless mind enough to allow him to sleep. He had awoke rested on the couch. The feeling didn’t last.

His focus was shifted, still thinking about his people. About Brunhilde. About Loki. About his choices to come to Midgard.

“This you?” Darcy interrupted his thoughts. She was making something divine in the kitchen, wearing a purple apron with her hair up in a messy bun. Most of the team was around. Clint and James trying to cajole Darcy into sneaking them taste. Natasha with Steven not far off on the couch he had slept on last night. Both of them reading. Sam was having a quiet conversation on the phone with his mother. Thor sat at the dining table watching the rain but not seeing it or anyone nearby. Darcy set a plate of muffins in front of him and sat down next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“These are magnificent Darcy!” Thor shoved a whole muffin in his mouth.

“I’m gonna take that as a no.” Darcy barked out a laugh. “Subtlety is not your strong suit. Whhhhelp. You know where I am if you ever change your mind.” She got up from the table to go to the window. Thor made the rain stop, let the clouds dissipate. Enjoyed when she exclaimed over the watercolor rainbow outside. He realized he had missed her. Even though they had never really spent all that much time together, Jane pulling them in different directions, Thor missed talking to Darcy. Her sweetness so different from his upbringing and so similar to his mother’s persona. Darcy didn’t know it but just her presence was enough to quiet the emptiness inside. Maybe he did understand her need to watch cartoons in the middle of the night more than he had originally thought.

“Lady Darcy,” Thor called out. “Would you like to go flying?”

“Really?!” she squealed, and he wondered why he had never thought to take her before. She raced over to him, jumping up and down. “Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to go!”

“Are you sure that is safe?” Natasha appeared at the table as silent and surprising as ever. She was frowning at Thor and for a moment he thought about taking the offer back.

“Oh!!! He’s great at flying, you’ve seen him do it loads of times.” Darcy assured her.

Natasha reached out to brush a curl of Darcy’s behind the girl’s ear. “Kitten, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Clint and James had joined the little tableau. Both men had worried frowns.

“You need Stormbreaker to fly.” Clint addressed Thor.

“Aye.” He agreed.

“How will you keep hold of her?” James asked.

“I’m quite capable of doing both.” Thor said. His defenses were suddenly up facing the displeasure of three members of his team.

“I don’t like it.” Natasha spoke to Clint and James.

“Neither do I.” James agreed.

Clint, on the other hand, played devil’s advocate. “I could rig up a harness.” He purposed.

“It’s too dangerous.” Natasha argued.

“Fun fact: I’m an adult and can make my own decisions.” Darcy interjected.

“We only want what’s best for you, Babydoll.” James crooned to her with a wink.

“That shit is not going to fly.” Darcy narrowed her eyes and pointed.

“If you won’t look out for yourself, then we will.” Natasha said dangerously.

“Rude.” Darcy pointed out.

“Perhaps I should withdraw my offer Lady Darcy.”

“NO! Please!” She cried out. “I really want this.”

“What kind of harness?” Natasha turned to Clint. Which surprised everyone in the room but James, who cursed fluently for several minutes.

“You will keep her safe.” James said to Thor. Clint was helping Darcy into his makeshift, but sturdy harness and Natasha was supervising with a pursed mouth.

“With my life.” Thor did not say it lightly.

“Pretty much, yeah.” It wasn’t a threat as it was a promise. Thor knew if he were to come back with Darcy harmed in any way he would pay the price.

“Ready?” Darcy asked excited. Clint was attaching the harness to Thor’s clothing at several points. It was surprisingly comfortable.

“Hold on tight.” He advised. Darcy nodded solemnly and then off they went.


	8. Think and wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint pontificates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I thought this prompt was going to be one of the easy ones and I was both right and one. I knew it was Clint doing the thinking. but to use those words in a sentence? lame. so i fudged it a bit. I hope yall enjoy!!!!! Please leave a comment of anything you like or would like to see!!!! Thank you all for reading !!!!!!

The skies were clear, and the sun was shining after such a dreary morning. Clint found himself at the outdoor archery range, not practicing so much as counting down the minutes. Darcy had been gone for over an hour, fucking flying of all things and the lengthening time of her departure with Thor was making him antsy.

Nat and Bucky were also stressing. They were out in the field about a hundred yards. He was pretty sure they were doing synchronized yoga or some other Zen bullshit. Not Clint’s jam even if he did take the time to admire the smoothness of the transitions from one move to the next and the clean lines of their bodies. He was so fucking lucky.

Maybe it was too much to ask having Darcy join them. They were in a good place as is. The three complimented each other. Understood each other. Matched each other in strength and wit. There was just… something missing.

Bucky argued it was her softness. Darcy could smooth out all their hard edges and angles. Natasha thought Darcy needed them to protect her. Clint did some thinking and wondered if it wasn’t both. And, maybe, Darcy could teach them how to make a home and learn to love.

Clint had never given any credence to love. Oh, he knew how to romance. He knew how to fuck. He knew how to mix the two into a pleasing experience for both parties. But love… it had never been an option before. Maybe once, with Laura. Laura, who was sweet and kind and soft like Darcy. Laura was smart and capable and patient with him when he disappeared for long periods of time with no explanation and no apology. On paper, she was perfect. Laura just couldn’t understand Natasha. Hadn’t liked the other woman coming around, hadn’t liked that they were partners and really hadn’t liked the way they could communicate without saying a word. Laura had broken things off not long after they had gotten serious.

Natasha had picked up the pieces, showed him how to glue himself back together and for a long time it was just the two of them. Causing havoc and taking names and burning with desires that only grew as time passed. He could quantify during that time they had a type of love, but the timing wasn’t right. When Shield fell and Bucky came in from the cold, Clint wasn’t sure he would keep his place in Natasha’s world. He had no idea how to broach the subject. Natasha spent most of her time trying to rehabilitate the soldier while Clint stocked up on metaphorical superglue waiting for the inevitable day when she realized Yasha (as she had called him then) was her life mate.

It was Bucky who came to him. Shame faced, broken and aching. Clint had recognized himself in the Soldier. Could empathize on a level that very few could, was deeply attracted to the man, and they sort of fell into a strange and tenuous dynamic of bed hopping and friendship. Moving to the compound had solidified their relationship into something different. Something more solid. They were stronger together as a unit. But still, something was missing.

When Darcy came, Clint and Bucky both knew she was it, the missing piece. Natasha had taken her time. Having a family had never been in her plans. Having a lover, or multiple lovers was a privilege to Natasha. Having a real family was so foreign a concept, she couldn’t even fathom it. Clint wasn’t sure what had swayed her. Maybe it was the unfailing loyalty Darcy showed to Jane. Maybe it was just time to get used to the idea. Whatever it was, he was impatient to move forward. Darcy was theirs if she wanted. And Clint suspected that she did want. He had caught her watching each one of them with a speculative look and a blush. Clint ached for her to realize the potential.

The evening was moving from dusk to dark when Thor returned with Darcy. Clint finally breathed a sigh of relief. She looked happy, truly happy which had been worth every moment of worry. Clint debated his next actions. He thought and wondered until his arms ached and his bow strings snapped but now, he just decided to go for it. Her beautiful face gaped at him in surprise when he surged forward, sweeping his hand from her should down to the dip in her back and pulling her to him, chest to torso. She was so tiny in his arms. So delicate with her lack of muscles and easily bruised skin.

Her lips were chapped from the wind. Parted in surprise. Whatever greeting she was going to issue, got lost when he kissed her. Nothing too wild, just a firm and steady pressure of lips. At first, she tensed up, completely surprised, shocked he was sure for the boldness but then, when his brain snapped into focus and he realized she wasn’t into it, she relaxed against him and began kissing him back.

Hope bloomed inside of Clint’s chest like a thousand hawks flapping in the wind. He was sure he groaned, and she laughed. He forced himself to pull away, just to look at her. Just to make sure he hadn’t ruined everything with his impulse.

“Wowza.” Darcy said. She caught his eyes and it was like she could see everything, just like always. “Magical.” She touched her lips in wonder. Clint had to agree.

Thor, on the other hand, misunderstood. “Yes, Lady Darcy, our travels were quite magical. I particularly liked the Falls of Niagara, for they remind me of Asgard.” Thor had no idea of the moment Clint had just shared with Darcy. Which was fine with him. He could feel the stares of his lovers burning the back of his head. Tonight was not going to be fun.


	9. Sunglasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trope of all tropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped typing at one am. got to go to bed. the chapter is incomplete and unedited. I hope you still enjoy it anyway. Have a happy tuesday!

“Captain.” Tony addressed Steve formally, with very little inflection. A clear indication something was amiss. They were outside, the sun beaming down on a blissful warm spring morning.

“Hey Tony,” Steve greeted him, not rising to the bait, as he continued to go through his calisthenics.

“Jane Foster is on site.”

Steve frowned and jumped to his feet. “Who let her in?” As far as Steve knew, all her access codes had been suspended. Jarvis had been given specific protocols upon her return to notify all the Avengers.

“Unknown.” Tony replied. There was no sarcasm in his tone and his face was impassive behind reflective aviator sunglasses. “Also, she’s acting suspicious and Jarvis can’t get a read on her bio signatures.”

“What?” Not good.

“Jarvis says Impostor.” Tony said. “And he is unable to identify where she entered. He’s reviewing all the footage for the last 24 hours.”

“Impostor? Why? That doesn’t make any sense. Why not just ask for entrance?”

“Don’t know. Natasha is watching her. For now.” Tony intoned.

“Does Darcy know?” Steve asked cautiously.

“I haven’t discussed it with her.” If anything, Tony’s face grew even more impossible to read. “I sent her into town with Sam to keep an eye on her.”

“You think she let Dr. Foster in.” Steve stated. “Did she even know she wasn’t supposed to?”

That gave Tony pause. The scientist shrugged. Steve had mixed feelings. If Darcy let Dr. Foster into the building, he wanted to know why. He was also pretty sure that when it came to Dr. Foster, Darcy was being kept in the dark. She probably hadn’t even known her former boss wasn’t allowed on the property. The masked bio signatures were a real concern.

“Romanov.” Steve enabled his earpiece. Tony’s clever design allowed them to wear one without constantly having it on. Not all the Avengers wore one, Steve just liked to be prepared.

“Captain,” the low cool tones of the Black Widow responded.

“Status report.” Steve asked. He left Tony outside and headed toward the Dr. Foster’s former lab.

“Observing the Doctor. She seems to be downloading data and glitching.”

“Glitching?” Steve asked.

“Phasing.” Romanov explained.

“Copy that, keep your eyes on that device.” Steve sped up making, joining Natasha after a few moments. Dr. Foster’s mannerisms were wrong, clumsy.

“She’s nervous.” Steve said.

“She knows we are watching.” Natasha agreed.

“What was she thinking. Pepper made it very clear she wasn’t allowed back here without supervision.”

“I’m aware. I sat in on the skype call.” Natasha had her arms crossed over her chest and as she spoke, she lowered them until she had balled fists at her thighs, spoiling for a fight. Steve noted she was wearing her cat suit. “Dr. Foster agreed she would not come back without the proper clearance.”

“Have you spoken to Darcy?” Steve found himself asking. “Do you think she let Dr. Foster in?”

“No. I don’t know.” Natasha said as cool as always. Steve could see the turmoil in her eyes. Steve was hoping Darcy had not intentionally compromised their home. Time to get some answers.

“Dr. Foster.” Steve watched the person in front of him jerk. “What are you doing here?” The pacing had stopped, and he wondered if she thought that if she didn’t move, he wouldn’t see her. Tony probably had some apt dinosaur joke on hand already. Ridiculous. Now that Steve was closer, he could see the glitching Natasha was referring to. Dr. Foster’s dimensions were off. This was no tiny, petite woman.

The glitching was more of shimmer, just outside of the body, flashing with broad shoulders and height.

The impostor was tall and possibly male.

“Why don’t you take of the Nano Mask and tell me what you are doing here.” Steve put his fists on his hips and spread his legs, taking up as much space as possible. Also, to block the exit.

“Shit.”

Yeah. Shit was right. “Hand over the drive as well.” Steve advised.

“I told her this was a bad idea.”

“Told who?” Steve caught the thumb drive tossed his way, snatching it mid air like the snitch in those wizard movies Darcy liked to watch. The boy, because the face under the photostatic veil was young and male, looked miserable. Using someone of similar body type would have been smarter. The nanos could only do so much.

“Dr. Foster.” If Steve didn’t know any better, he would say the boy was pouting.

“What’s your name, son?”

“Ian.” The muttered, red faced and head down.

“Who let you in here?” Steve asked.

“No one let me in!” Ian boasted.

Huh. Steve wasn’t sure if the was lying. His British accent rang true. “Come with me.” Steve commanded.

Ian didn’t resist or protest. The lack of reaction made Steve’s skin pimple. Something was off. He just couldn’t put a finger on it. Natasha joined him in the hallway, walking with them down to the elevator and then to the detainment room. It wasn’t the first time they had used it. But it was the first time the bad guy had come to them.

Was Ian a bad guy? Steve’s instincts were saying no. Sneaking onto the property, stealing information, both questionable acts. The big factor for Steve, no one had been hurt. No guns had been drawn. And no shots had been fired. The situation was anticlimactic at best. So why did Steve still feel like there was something missing? Steve unlocked the detainment room and sat Ian down in a metal chair. “What’s your last name Ian?”

“Boothby.” The kid reluctantly whispered.

“Why did you sneak in?” Natasha demanded and Steve wasn’t sure the kid wasn’t going to start crying soon. “You have access.” Clearly, she knew Ian Boothby or at least, of him.

“She made me!” The boy yelled. And yes, he did start crying. Steve sighed. Tensions were high.

“What does Dr. Foster want?” Natasha asked.

“She just wants her stuff back.” Ian defended. “She was upset you wouldn’t let her come back to get it.”

“She never asked.” Natasha informed him. “Where is she?”

“At my apartment. In the city. I got a job teaching at NYU.”

“Are you even old enough to teach, son?” Steve questioned.

“I’m 31.” The boy spat defensively. Looks were deceiving.

“None of this explains why you came in disguised as Dr. Foster.” Natasha purred. Steve’s balls shriveled knowing exactly how dangerous she could be once she started using that tone. Ian shuddered in his seat. The boy had good instincts.

“She said it would be better this way. I don’t know why! I just… I just didn’t want to make her upset. She gets scary, you know, when she’s mad. And it’s not like I can defend myself against her! She’s so…” he made small gestures with his hands to indicate her size. “It was just easier to go along, so she will leave.”

Natasha shared a look with Steve. He wasn’t sure what passed between them. All he could sense was her barely controlled anger.

“And what about Darcy.” Natasha bit out.

“What? Darcy’s here?” Ian showed signs of life. A smile crossed his face. Quickly followed by a frown. “Is she ok?”

“She’s fine.” Natasha snapped.

“Oh. Cool. That’s good. Doc was pretty mean to her.” Ian explained.

“Yeah. We know.” Steve agreed and that fire in his belly burned with guilt. He hadn’t paid close enough attention to see the bully right under his nose. “So, Darcy didn’t let you in?”

“Honestly, if I had known she was here I would’ve begged sanctuary. Darcy is good people. Doc said she was kicked out. That no one needed or liked her. I should’ve known that was a lie. Darcy is amazing.” Ian sounded a little love struck.

The thing was Darcy was good people. Steve found it odd Dr. Foster would tell Ian she was gone.

“Where are you supposed to meet Dr. Foster.” Trust Natasha to get them back on track. Steve studied her face. Eyebrows quirked; lips pursed. Steve wondered if she wasn’t finding the whole thing fishy as well.

“Um… Uhh… at my apartment?” Ian was not sure. “I assumed my apartment.” He stated more firmly.

“Why did you come in the middle of the morning? Why not at night?” And there it was. The glaring flag Steve hadn’t seen.

“Doc was very clear. She gave me precise instructions.” Ian gulped. He seemed to realize he had been set up. “She knew I was going to get caught.”

“I’m afraid so, son.”

“Cap!” loud and clear, a frantic Sam Wilson yelped through the earpiece. “Need assistance at the corner of 4th and Main.”

“What’s happening Wilson.” Natasha jumped in before Steve could answer.

“We were ambushed.” Sam’s breathing was labored with pain. “They took Darcy.”

“Jarvis initiate a trace on Darcy’s phone.” Tony chimed into the channel. “Send location to Mark 73 without delay.” Steve could hear the click clacking of Tony suiting up.

“Very good Sir.” Jarvis announced.

“Where is Bucky and Barton?” Steve address Natasha, then spun in afterthought. “You.” He spoke to Ian. “Don’t move, the door will lock behind us.”

“They’re on the roof.” She said, running to the elevator. “Clint, fire up the jet.” She never got a response save for the mild roar of the engines. “Ian was the decoy.” She told the team.

“Seems like.” Steve agreed. “But why take Darcy.”

“Revenge. Insanity. Who cares? They will pay.” Natasha promised.

*****************

“Well this fucking sucks balls.” Darcy announced in the back of the van. She was pretty sure she was alone. The van of stripped of any padding and light. The front was blocked by a large piece of plywood bolted into the frame. She could barely see in front of her face.

Darcy was now kicking herself for playing hooky to all the self defense classes Steve had invited her to. _Because you hate sweating._ Ok so they had been mandatory, but she was busy. Well, she was sweating now. Struggling against the zip ties holding her wrists together was hard work. They were hurting from the tightness.

At least she had got one of them. Darcy had a brief moment of victory when one of the jackass goons fell, screaming from ole’ sparky. She might not be able to fell Thor anymore, but a regular old human dropped like a sack of potatoes. Try her.

Only, there had been too many and Sam had taken a blow to the head after he took out two more. Darcy had been grabbed, tied and quickly shoved into the van. The doors shut out all the light.

“Goddammit.” She huffed. How the hell did she manage to get fucking kidnapped just when her life was taking a turn for the better. Darcy stopped struggling realizing how futile it was. She just… couldn’t see.

_My glasses!!!!_ She realized they were not on her face. Damn.

The van went for hours until Darcy was pretty sure she was going to pee her pants. When the door finally opened, she could just make out two hulking figures in the light. _Still Daytime_. She just had no idea what time. Not dusk. Maybe mid-afternoon. Far enough that she could run back. She also had no way of knowing which direction they had gone.

One of the goons grabbed her by the foot. She kicked out of reflex with no aim.

“Fucking bitch!” he cursed.

“Easy there. Remember our orders.” The other goon said. “She is not to be harmed.”

“Why, she’s just a fat ugly bitch.”

“I don’t ask those questions. I just take the money when the job is done. This is why I’m in charge.” The more cool-headed one said. Again. the goon grabbed her by the ankle. This time she let him pull her out of the van.

“I have to pee.” She announced boldly. As plans went, she had none but she knew she had zero chance if she was locked in.

“Hold it.” She was told.

“Yep. Nope. Not gonna happen. The human body is only capable of so much. It’s been hours. You don’t really want to smell it all day, do you?” she asked coyly. “Besides, if I run, where will I go? I can’t see without my glasses. I have no idea where we are. And you just said… no one is supposed to hurt me.” Logic was on her side. “I have no reason to run. No weapons, no phone and you’ll catch me before I get very far. Just snip these off and I will take care of business and we can do this thing.” She couldn’t see their faces to know what they were thinking. She could hear the cicadas. Feel the early evening chill of spring.

“Fine but there aint no bathroom out here. You’ll have to use the bushes.” Darcy was desperate enough to agree.

“Nasty bitch” the gross one accused.

Darcy tried to find a private bush but the warning to “stay in sight” and her own inability to see if they were watching did not bode well. She did the best she could. Darcy was just lucky she stumbled upon a fallen branch. It felt longish and sturdy. She held it against the back of her leg. Her heart was racing because she was about to fucking go to town and she was _scared_.

“Took you long enough.” She hoped she didn’t miss, and used how pissed she was even in this situation to swing as hard as she could toward the voice. A sickening thwack, a thud, thud of a body hitting the ground. Boney mean hands wrapped around her arm and swung her until she was back to his front. She struggled and fought her kidnapper as he tried to get the zip ties back around her wrists.

Still nope. Darcy used the back of her head to try to break his nose and she must have done some damage because he yelped, falling to the ground and her skull felt like it was on fire. She scrambled through the pain to what she could make out was probably the van, running around it until she reached the driver’s side. She hopped into it and bless Thor; they had left the keys in the ignition.

The sound of the van roaring to life was the most amazing and terrifying things. Right up there with the dark elves and the Destroyer. Now she had to drive. Blind.

Fuck.

The goon was shouting at Darcy, so she just took off, flooring the peddle and turning the wheel away from the dark, which she assumed were trees, and toward the light, which was probably the road. She didn’t know which way to go. When the ground evened out to not gravel, she made a right and prayed there was no oncoming traffic. It was all about luck and putting as much distance between her and the goons as possible.

Churchunk. Something heavy landed on the roof of the van. Darcy couldn’t hold back the sobs threatening to choke her. She did put her foot down harder on the gas and swayed the van to and fro trying to dislodge who ever was up there. Just her luck, the van sparked and sizzled then slowed to a crawl, completely dead.

Darcy didn’t wait around, she jumped out of the moving vehicle, flinging herself to the ground, tucking and rolling on instinct. She still scrapped up her hands and knees.

“Please don’t let there be any cars.” She whispered struggling to her feet. The wind was crazy bad combined the blood rushing in her ears prevented her from hearing anything. She felt her foot touch the squishy shoulder. _Grass!_ Darcy ran into the wood, dodging anything remotely tree shaped. This time she was looking for a place to hide.

Something landed on her shoulder, halting her ascent into the wood. It was hard and heavy and in her panic, she fought, kicking the thing until she was pretty sure she broke her foot.

“Darcy, Darcy, Darcy.” It wasn’t a chant. Each time her name was more forceful.

“Tony?” Fuck, she still couldn’t see. “I’ve lost my glasses.” She told him, surprising even herself when she burst into tears.

“I got her Cap.” Tony said. “safe and sound.” She could hear the click clacking of the suit disengaging. “You OK?” Tony asked pulling her into a sweaty hug.

“Just peachy” she hiccuped, cling to him.

“Yeah. Me too, kid.” Tony’s voice was thick. “come on. Let’s get you looked at.” He pulled back. “They roughed you up pretty good.”

“Ha.” She said with no humor. “All me. I think I broke my foot.” She couldn’t put any weight on it without wanting to vomit.

“Probably.” He agreed. “Calvary is coming anyway.” A shout, some rustling and a whooshing dark presence, then she was surrounded by peppermint and sage. Bucky mushed her to his flax vest, metal arm holding her firm while he touched her face and hair reverently.

She clung to him too.

“Scared me Babydoll.” He was whispering into her ear before he started spewing words in Russian. She couldn’t stop crying long enough to ask what he was saying. Bucky ended up carrying her. He tried to pick her up bridal style. Darcy gave a watery “nope” and demanded a piggyback ride.

She didn’t want to let go when they stopped. She didn’t want to let go ever. Two hands from behind, caught her anyway and helped to steady her. Clint. She could tell by the muttering.

“Goddamn, ballsy Darcy. If I hadn’t seen it for myself… I mean, you couldn’t even see! You could’ve been killed!!! Jeeezues.” He spat several colorful expletives all the while hugging her. “Never again. Nope. Not ever. Gonna put a tracking device on you and you will go to Steve’s class and…” Darcy kissed him to shut him up. It was just on the jaw because he was taller than her and she couldn’t do tip toes and she still couldn’t see. “Princess, next time, let us do the rescuing?”

“Meh.” She shrugged. Yeah. Maybe.


	10. Be Kind to Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeeeek!!!!! I'm so happy with everyone's comments!! Please! Feed this beast!!!!! Thank you all so much for reading!! Drop a comment if there are any of the tropes you search for and want to read!!!!

“Here ya go.” Steve was handing her something.

“Fucking A! Where did you find them?” One of the lenses had cracked but now, the world wasn’t a big fucking blur.

“They fell off in the struggle.” Sam said.

“Are you ok? They came out of nowhere!” Darcy moved to check him for injuries. Clint wouldn’t let her go. He didn’t seem to be letting go anytime soon. They were standing in a clearing next to the Quinjet. Her would be kidnappers, trussed up and seated on the ground. One of them still unconscious. Sam assured Darcy that he was alright.

“Just embarrassed. Glad you’re ok.” Then he went to talk to the Captain.

Bucky and Clint flanked her to get into the Quinjet. Natasha was in the cockpit preparing to fly. she never turned her attention back. That small bright little flame that flared every time the woman was near, flickered with uncertainty.

“Dr. Cho is flying in.” Tony announced.

“Why would Dr. Cho come here.” Darcy asked in a panic. “Did something happen? Who is hurt? Where is Thor?”

“Settle down, little one.” Bucky tried to soothe her. “Thor is fine, he’s with Boothby.”

“Ian? What is Ian doing here?” Darcy’s stomach dropped. Surely Ian hadn’t been involved? They were friends. Right? _Jane was your friend too._ Darcy reminded herself.

“Jane used him as a decoy.” Clint told her

“Jane? Why?” It always came back to Jane. Jane was behind this? That didn’t make any sense. Jane didn’t want anything to do with her. She had been explicitly clear about that fact. Why would she have Darcy kidnapped?

“We don’t know little one, but we will find out.” Bucky promised. He shifted a little closer to her on the bench.

*************************************

When they landed a few moments later, Darcy demanded to see Ian.

“You need to go to medical.” Natasha stepped forward.

“I’m fine.” Darcy argued. And maybe it was a lie, but she needed answers. That need was fueling a heinous fire in her belly.

“You can’t walk and you’re bleeding.” Natasha pointed out.

“Tis only a flesh wound.” Darcy deadpanned. Only Clint laughed.

“Cho won’t be here for another couple of hours.” Steve added to the mix. So helpful.

“It’s just a busted foot! Probably just a sprain! Why would you call her? She’s doing important work!” Darcy had completely spaced about the good Doctor coming. “The medical team on site can fix me right up.”

“Which is where you are headed right now.” Natasha told her. “And Darcy, you are important work.”

************************

The medical team were ready when Darcy limped into their domain. She had insisted on walking on her own. She hadn’t meant to upset anyone, but she just wanted to keep a little dignity. Darcy regretted her decision. She was almost in tears again by the time she hopped up on the exam table.

No bones were broken, but her ankle was so swollen she couldn’t see where her calf ended and her foot began.

“The tendons are torn.” The doctor explained. “No more walking on it.” Darcy shot a glance at Natasha, who didn’t say ‘I told you so’ but at this point she didn’t need to. The raised perfect red brow did the talking for her. “We will put a brace on it for now.” The doctor said. “some ice to help with the swelling and some meds for the pain.”

“NO.” Darcy said firmly. “No narcotics.” She had multiple reasons for denying the pain pills. The most important, she wanted to be coherent when she spoke to Ian.

“There is no reason to be in pain.” Natasha reached out to brush at the smudge of dirt on Darcy’s face. “It is unnecessary.”

“I can’t” Darcy tried and failed to explain.

“I do not like seeing you in pain, kitten.” Natasha admitted, leaning in close. Darcy had no idea how to respond.

“No narcotics.” She repeated to the Doctor. He nodded as if he understood what she wasn’t saying, and maybe he did. Darcy swallowed the pills reluctantly with Natasha watching closely.

****************************

Ian was being held in a sparse dark little room, designed to intimidate. Thor was standing outside the door looking like the fiercest of warriors. She hugged him and laughed when he fussed over her bandaged hands. She pointed to her jeans where they were cut off to bandage her knees too. Then she showed him the scooter she had to use to walk.

“It’s so fun! See! She squealed, pushing off down the hall. Bucky put a stop to her shenanigans. Nobody was laughing. Tough crowd. Whatever the doc had given her, worked. She felt floaty, the relief from the pain making her loopy. The best part was she didn’t feel sleepy. Bucky’s face was killing her though. She wasn’t to smush his cheeks together until he smiled.

“Maybe later Babydoll.” He promised with a wink. Darcy could feel her cheeks flame.

“Darcy!” Ian jumped up to greet her but sat back down after her companions growled at him in warning. He was handcuffed and looked like he had been crying. “You’re hurt! They said you were OK! What happened? What’s going on?”

“Ian.” Darcy wanted to hug him. He looked so scared.

“I am scared!” he cried. She really needed to get better control over her brain to mouth filter. “It’s ok. You’ve never really had one. Not until…” he trailed off. “I swear Darcy! I had no idea! Jane acted like you were gone! And she is so scary!” Ian went on. “I would’ve never done this if I would’ve known. I would’ve warned you!”

“If not you, she would’ve found somebody else.” Darcy acknowledged. “So you really don’t know why?” Ian knew nothing. He was a simple creature, not prone to subterfuge. Darcy had always been able to see right through him. An admirable trait really. Darcy was glad. She didn’t want to lose another friend.

“We will always be friends! I love you!” Ian cried. “I have always loved you Darcy.”

For a moment, Darcy could not find the words. “You left. Without me. Told me it was over and took off to find Erik.” She refused to acknowledge that her voice broke. She refused to acknowledge how much it hurt when he abandoned her.

“I just couldn’t take it anymore!” Ian admitted, shame faced. “She was a maniac and you were always defending her.” He paused and looked up, “I didn’t think you would come with.” A tear streaked down his cheek.

“Yeah. Some habits are hard to break.” Darcy said bitterly. She had been so dumb.

“Be kind to yourself.” Natasha placed a hand on Darcy’s shoulder. “loyalty is not a flaw.”

Darcy snorted inelegantly. “Being stupid is.”

********************************

Dr. Cho arrived and the next couple of hours were a blur to Darcy. The only thing she was really aware of was the magic machine her leg was stuck in and her three shadows. Clint, Bucky, and Natasha had not left her side while she was incapacitated in medical having her tendons knit back together. Incision free. Magically.

“It’s not magic.” Dr. Cho said. “You will need to stay off it for a few days. Absolutely no pressure on it.” Clint looked like he was taking notes and Bucky was whispering strategy between the three of them while Natasha glared at the machine.

“It doesn’t hurt.” Darcy assured her. “I can’t feel a thing.” Natasha looked like she didn’t believe Darcy. “But I would feel much better if you held my hand.” She made grabby hands at the Avenger.

Natasha’s smile was small, but the next thing Darcy knew, the woman was all up in her space. It was different, the press of Natasha’s sturdy torso to Darcy’s side. She didn’t smell like perfume or lotion. She smelled clean like skin and hot like leather. She smelled natural and comforting.

Darcy wanted to burrow into her and in her drug addled state, she whimpered when Natasha pulled back. “Shhhhh.” Natasha murmured, adjusting her weight to take more of Darcy’s own. “Just relax.”

“Are you petting my hair?” the hand didn’t pause but Darcy could feel Natasha tense. “S’nice.” Darcy slurred.

“Is she purring?” Bucky asked incredulously.

“Well,” Natasha explained. “she is my kitten.”

Darcy didn’t remember much after that.

*************

Natasha looked down to the dark head, heavy against her chest. Darcy was out cold. Adrenaline crash. Helen was looking at them worriedly. “Do you want me to help her lay down?”

Natasha resisted the urge to bare her teeth. “She’s fine.” No way in hell was she letting go of her now. Darcy was finally where Natasha wanted her.


	11. Mason Jars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Hope you all are getting all the love you deserve. Blessed be.

Mason Jar

Bucky was on high alert. Ever since Darcy was taken, he found it harder and harder to snap out of “Soldier” mode, as Clint called it. The only time Bucky was able to “chill the fuck out” as Tony was suggesting (and not to forget the irony there), was when his Babydoll was right next to him. And Natasha... she was even _worse_ if such a thing was possible. Clint was absolutely no fucking help at all. He had been the first to receive Darcy’s temper on the matter.

“Fuck! I just want to pee! Please! I beg! One moment of privacy!” Clint had respectfully backed off, receiving a small peck on the cheek in gratitude. Bucky was not ready to back off yet. With reason. They still didn’t know who took Darcy. The theory was Jane but the reasoning? It just wasn’t working.

The first few days had been easy. Darcy was immobilized. They had settled her into Natasha’s guest bedroom to keep an eye on her. Since she wasn’t supposed to walk and Natasha had hidden the knee scooter because Darcy on pain killers, even mild ones, was a _reckless_ Darcy. The three of them took turns keeping her company, carrying her to the bathroom, bringing her food, which she always shared. Her bed became an impromptu dining table. Being Darcy’s nursemaid was a double edge sword. There she was in bed, being cute and pouting and sweet and sassy. But also she was in danger and eventually, she would have to leave that bed. Bucky had taken to watching her sleep. They had all taken to watching her sleep. By the third night, all four of them were sharing the bed. About fucking time.

Only, Darcy was having nightmares. Every night she woke up five or six times, screaming. Each time ashamed and crying and begging for them to leave so she wouldn’t keep waking them. She would apologize profusely until finally, Bucky hauled her up face to face to kiss her perfect mouth until she stopped and went limp. Not a hardship on his part. Bucky settled her down on his chest, full out laying on top of him while he ran a metal finger up and down her spine until she fell back to sleep. Natasha had rolled over to pat him on the thigh in appreciation and Clint had murmured something unintelligible, smiling at him like a dope. The sap.

Now that Darcy was able to walk again, Bucky was on high alert. She had a bit of a limp, requiring physical therapy. That did not hold her back. The girl never stopped moving. Ever. Not in Tony’s lab, where she inventoried each project or chased Tony around to get him to sign something. Not in the kitchen where she made meals and snacks, which he knew she had a hand in. He just never realized how much time she spent doing it.

Then there was the whole… running into town because the stores and the post man still wouldn’t deliver. This part was the hardest. She would just… go. Without telling anyone. Without any protection. It was maddening. The worst part? She didn’t understand why she needed to tell someone.

“It’s my job.”

“You just got KIDNAPPED!” he hadn’t meant to yell, and her flinch hurt more than he could say. “And you’re still injured.” He made an effort to cool his temper. “If anything were to happen to you, I would burn the world to the ground.” They were standing outside the hardware store. Bucky could tell she was embarrassed. It wasn’t the sweet blush as a result of flirtation, but a flame red of indignity. His girl was mad. She liked to maintain an image. Probably a result of Dr. Foster’s influence.

“I refuse to live my life in a bubble!”

“I understand.” Bucky placated. And he did up to a point. “We haven’t been able to identify who did this to you.” He explained.

“It just doesn’t make any sense, Buck.” She argued. “I’m nobody! I’m nothing! Jane didn’t even want me around. She fucking said so to my face! Shooing me away like a stray dog! Why would she…?” A tear slipped down Darcy’s cheek. “Yeah. I’m not going to hide away living in fear just because Janey went a little psycho.”

A little psycho. Bucky snorted. “We don’t even know if it was Jane.”

“But Ian said…”

“Ian was given a Nano Mask. You think where there is one there is not another?”

Darcy pouted at him so pretty, he wanted to melt. “I’m so fucking dumb.” She said out loud.

“We gotta work on that self-esteem, Babydoll.” Bucky hauled her up for a kiss. He loved the little squeak she let out. Every time it was adorable. Every time she let him near, he was overwhelmed with what could only be considered joy.

Since the beginning, it had been that way. Darcy had shown up trailing after Dr. Foster. She had been briefed on him. He had been adamant all civilians knew exactly who they were dealing with. His control had been shaky back then. Bucky had been tentative to let anyone near him. Even Steve had been kept at a distance in those days. Only Natasha had barged her way in. She became his example of redemption. His taste of liberation and eventually, of something more. Which was why he had gone to Clint. Because if he could find freedom after everything he’d gone through, well, he sure as fuck could find all the freedoms.

Darcy Lewis had wolf whistled and waggled her eyebrows at him upon their introduction. She drew him like a moth to a flame and he would willingly burn just to be near her. It was just lucky that his chosen life mates felt the same. He didn’t know what he would do if they didn’t. Wear them down extolling her virtues until they did. Beat some sense into them. None of that had been necessary. Clint had already known. Natasha had taken her sweet time, which was how he knew she wanted it to last. She was always so hesitant when it came to the important things. So scared of failure.

Now all they needed was Darcy on board. And safe and sound. He wasn’t so sure she’d be open to it, but little by little she had bloomed under their attention. Her time with Dr. Foster had stifled her exuberance. The progression had been so slow. Then, after Dr. Foster left, Darcy’s light shown again. And it was glorious.

Now she was pissed. Specifically, at him and he had no idea how to fix it. He would protect her, even if she hated him for it afterward. He hoped she didn’t. Bucky was pretty sure he was in love. Ok, so he was 100% in love with her. And she was glaring daggers at him.

*********************

“When I was a kid in the circus, I used to run around chasing fireflies with mason jars. The trick was to catch them. You would think it would be easy. But it wasn’t. Once you caught them though, they would glow and beat themselves up against the glass until they died.”

“What are you trying to say Clint.” Bucky was watching Darcy watch Harry Potter with Steve and Sam. The two men were sat together on the love seat. Bucky wondered if things were progressing between them. Tony had started taking bets how long before they shacked up. Darcy had put ten whole dollars that by Steve’s birthday, Sam would propose.

“I’m saying, give her some space.” Clint sighed.

Clint was right. Bucky knew Clint was right. Didn’t mean Bucky was capable of doing so and keeping his sanity.


	12. Never give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy contemplates her life and taking charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for liking and commenting on this fic. It is the brightest part of my day and I hope that you all are receiving the love you deserve throughout your days. I love you all.

Darcy was nervous. Very, very, very nervous. The kind of nervous that made her want to run and hide forever.

“You can do this.” She said out loud to her reflection in the mirror. She could barely see; her shower had been so hot she had fogged up every surface. Which was probably a good thing. She wasn’t ready to see her outfit quite yet. 

Darcy was in her apartment, alone. The place seemed so foreign to her after her extended stay at Natasha’s. Today was the first time she had been back in two weeks. Not since the incident. And Darcy was losing her fucking mind. 

Firstly, she missed them, her “shadows” as Tony had labeled them. All three Avengers would not let her out of their sight like she was the flag in a relay race. They took turns babysitting Darcy. This was hard! Darcy had never had to take into consideration announcing when she was leaving a place.

Nobody ever cared before if she took off. She had never had anyone actively worry about her well-being and the feelings of vulnerability were mounting into a mass of anxiety because... what if they stopped. What if she told them she had to go to the store and they just... didn’t care anymore? Darcy would not be able to cope. So, yeah, that shit was stressing her out.

Then Pepper Fucking Potts, goddess extraordinaire, flew in for an extended sort of vacation, while Darcy had been incapacitated. Mainly because Tony had gone mental, refusing to leave the labs for any reason. Darcy was physical unable to drag him out since bribing had not worked. Darcy suspected Natasha had called in reinforcements. 

Darcy felt useless, only a few weeks on the job and already taking sick leave. Then, Pepper came to her room. To visit. She graciously ignored Darcy’s greasy hair and the dozing winter soldier at her side. Natasha made tea while Clint perched by the window acting as if he couldn’t hear a word. And maybe, he couldn’t. 

“What’s this?” Darcy asked when Pepper handed her a blank envelope. Surely, they weren’t firing her already.

“Open it.” Pepper encouraged with an eye roll and a smug little smile. Darcy relaxed. She had seen Tony receive that exact same combination a thousand times. 

“What the fuck is this?” Darcy whispered. The check looked real, but surely, it could not be real.

“That’s what Tony said you would say, well, not in so many words.” Pepper’s smile was mischievous. “That is your back pay for the last seven years.”

“Baby,” Bucky hadn’t been all the way asleep and now he sat up. He gently pulled the check from Darcy’s numb fingers, whistling when he saw the amount. “I’ve never thought about having a sugar mama before, but I guess I’ll have to get used to the idea.”

“It’s too much.” Darcy protested. She was really glad she was laying in bed. So much easier to pass out that way.

“Hazard pay,” Pepper explained, “for the convergence. I was stone walled for your time in New Mexico. You were still considered an intern then.”

“Where did it come from?” Jane hadn’t paid attention to any of the finances as long as they could afford new equipment. Darcy had made the budget work and there had never been any left over. Pepper never answered her question. She left after extending an invite to dinner once Darcy was feeling better.

Natasha had quietly taken care of opening a bank account in Darcy’s name and depositing the check. Darcy had no idea what to with that kind of money. People invested right? Was that something she should do? She also had no idea what to do with the shiny debit card that came in the mail a few days later.

Which brought her to the 3rd thing making her lose her damn mind. It was torture, absolute torture to be surrounded by her assassins three and not drool. It was like the sex gods had taken one look at Darcy Lewis and sent three of the sexiest nephilim to tempt her. Fuck. Double fuck. Triple fuck. The low key attraction had accumulated into full blown lust.

The majority of the lust, fueled by _feelings_ (because Clint, Bucky and Natasha were all extraordinary human beings), was tempered by Darcy’s abandonment issues and her injuries. It was when one of them would casually walk around in a towel, dripping wet. Or shirtless after a workout. Or drinking the fucking orange juice out of the carton, was when Darcy couldn’t handle her libido.

Darcy had no idea how to proceed. Her last lover had been Ian over two years ago. He had been sweet. Clumsy fumblings in the dark when they could steal a moment of privacy. Erik was pretty chill about giving them space. Darcy wasn’t even sure if Jane had known. And before Ian had been a drunken one-night stand in college where she had left without her virginity and a new appreciation for her vibrator. Now she was contemplating taking on 3 lovers. At the same time. Her mind was boggling.

“You can fucking do this bitch.”

Darcy had used her debit card once in the week she had it. Amazon had been just so damn accommodating. Even the wait hadn’t been long.

Only, the thing had looked bigger in the picture.

 _In for a penny, in for a pound._ Darcy’s problem, her pounds were all on her ass, and hips. And boobs and belly. Fuck. She could not do this. So fucking dumb to think she could take hold of her life by seducing a half of the Avengers.

“What the fuck were you thinking.” Darcy hung her head. “When did you become such a coward. Disappointment and shame kissed her skin.

_Always, you have always been a coward._

The thing was though, Darcy was not a quitter. She never gave up. Never. Not if she could help it. Scared, hell yes. But a quitter, no. That mindset had got her into a van, blind. Had helped her endure the reign of Jane. Because at the end it hadn’t been loyalty keeping Darcy from walking away. Had kept her from running when the creepy ass dark elves tore up London. She was no shrinking violet. Shrieking maybe.

“Besides,” she said out loud to herself in the mirror. “They aren’t _blind_.” The assassins three had eyes and could see she wasn’t some kind of waif. And all three of them had cuddled with her enough by now to know she had curves. Hell, Bucky could practically draw out every crack and crevasse of Darcy’s body.

“We most certainly aren’t” Natasha spoke from the doorway of Darcy’s bathroom. “Is that for me?”

_Oh shit._

  
  



	13. Dahlia flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat finally gets Darcy right where she wants her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I have a terrible habit of procrastinating until I'm dead tired before I finish each chapter. Tonight it was Stargate (the original movie and boy was that loaded with slash undertones) and then tiktoks which have become a huge addiction. making and watching. if you want to come see its @bishette8353. Drop me a line. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Please feed the beast with your comments! I live for your feedback!

Natasha was amused when a damp, barely dressed Darcy spun around making that little noise. “You like?” she asked

“Oh Kitten,” Natasha purred. “I like very much.” Darcy looked like the proverbial deer in the headlights. “Come here. Let me get a good look at you.”

Obedient little kitten scampered over. Natasha took in the skin-tight black lace nightie. Darcy was full of surprises. Never would Natasha have guessed that her little kitten would take such and initiative. The bottom of the nightie clung to the top of Darcy’s lush thighs. The top was barely holding up her heavy breasts and. There was absolutely nothing hidden. Not even the little tattoo of dahlia flowers on her hip. It was distorted by the lace which only furthered Natasha’s need to investigate thoroughly. Natasha reached out to touch, watching, enraptured by the way Darcy’s berry nipples hardened.

“Beautiful.” Natasha said reverently. “Come on.” She pulled Darcy into the living room to the couch. “Sit.” Natasha patted her own lap for Darcy to sit on.

“Ummmmm.”

“How else am I supposed to feel up your ass in that lace while I kiss you.” Natasha arched her eyebrow the way she issued a dare.

“Yep.” Darcy agreed.

“Don’t be shy kitten.”

“I’ve… I’ve… never been with a woman." She admitted. 

“We won’t do anything you are uncomfortable with.” Natasha promised.

“Nat…” and there it was. Her surrender. Darcy was adorably awkward. Natasha caught her waist to steady her balance. Her thighs were warm and more muscled than one would imagine.

“Kotenok.” Natasha let her set the pace and the kiss was sweet and slow unlike the quick shy ones they had exchanged in the last few weeks. Natasha slid her hands from her waist and around until she reached her bottom. Darcy moaned and deepened the kiss. It was like sliding into cool water on a hot summers night where all the stress just melted away into something languid and moon soaked.

Darcy was a handful in the best of ways. Sex to Natasha was either a tool or a hurried passionate thing. Sex with Darcy was going to be a new experience. Natasha was very aware of how breakable her kitten was.

Hell, she was only just now able to walk without much of a limp. Natasha squeezed Darcy’s flesh unconsciously, pulling her closer. Darcy was hot against her thigh. “You are wet, kitten.” Natasha preened.

“Ugh!” Darcy groaned, “You don’t have to say it out loud.” Her plush lips were pouting and parted with excitement and embarrassment. An embarrassed Darcy was an adorable sight to behold. “I’m going to ruin your pants. They’re fancy pants.”

“That’s okay. Kiss me again.” Natasha did not give one fuck about her slacks.

“You’re so beautiful.” Darcy reached up and touched Natasha’s jaw. Natasha’s hands moved of their own volition. Darcy made different sounds each new place the spy touched, and it was _addicting_. Natasha wanted to spend hours learning each noise. And she could. It was heady, the realizations she could spend as much time as she wanted with this girl. This amazing and wonderful girl.

A new thing being free to do so.

Another new thing: she was enjoying the dichotomy of her being fully clothed with a lap full of an almost naked Darcy. The power exchange, Darcy’s blatant vulnerability. Natasha in complete control just the way she liked it, taking care of Darcy. Nat could definitely identify with Bucky’s affinity for the kink. She wanted to ravage, and pillage. Take, take, take until Darcy was a limp and sated kitten. Still, Natasha went slow, just in case Darcy changed her mind.

*****************************

“Please, please, please.” Darcy was chanting and squirming against Natasha. She couldn’t stop. She felt as if she was in heat, melting from the inside out. She just wanted Nat to touch her _there_ , on her lady bits, more than anything. Nat seemed to get it. Her cool fingers were a relief at first. Soothing. And Darcy? She had no idea what to do but _experience_.

“Soft.” Nat whispered against her mouth. “So sweet, my little kitten.” Yes. Darcy would totally meow for her as long as she never stopped. “Spread for me.” Nat murmured almost to herself. Darcy felt her ease a finger inside, teasing the waters.

“Please.” She was wanton need at its finest. Nat smiled, a small please quirk of the mouth that Darcy had to kiss. She was rewarded with another finger. Natasha played her, expert at her body already until Darcy was dripping and panting uncontrollably, just shy of breaking. Her tummy trembled on edge and she just needed that little push over. Natasha fucking _knew_ , pinching her nipple to the point of pain. Darcy felt like her insides were trying to be her outsides in the best of ways, collapsing on Nat as wave after wave pure _pleasure_ , echoed through her body.

“Beautiful." Nat praised. "Now. Let’s go show the boys.”


	14. Go, Play Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, clearly I have just thrown out all timeline. Age of ultron never happens but this does. I hope I can make it make sense. and I hope you all enjoy.   
> Thank you all so much for the feedback. I love every comment, every kudo. It is literally getting me through the days.   
> I hope everyone is staying safe!   
> (wash your hands) 
> 
> Love ya!

Natasha helped Darcy to her feet, mostly by flipping the girl onto her back (boy did that do interesting things to her breasts). Then Nat jumped up, pulling Darcy into a spin using momentum and pulling her back to Nat’s front. Natasha was a few inches taller than Darcy, perfect to plant a sweet kiss on her pale, goose pimpled skin. Darcy’s husky post orgasmic laugh made Natasha feel extremely proud. “Let’s get you dress Kitten.” Nat said, pushing Darcy toward the bedroom.

“You mean, I can’t go like this?” Darcy joked. And while Natasha was actively planning on showing off the scrumptious curves to the boys to watch them drool over sexy little Darcy, she absolutely did not want anyone else to see her kitten so vulnerable. Not at all. In the ‘what is the most effective way to gouge eyes out’ way. She knew. She had the training.

“No.” Natasha said quite seriously, watching Darcy swallow in response.

“Yeah. Ok. Cool. Noted. No running around buck ass Naked.”

“I will tan your hide.” Natasha promised with a lecherous smirk. “Or watch Bucky do it.”

“Whoa.” Darcy’s pale skin flamed pink. Delicious. She rallied quick. “Where is a trench coat when you need one.” Natasha laughed but still swatted at Darcy’s ass.

“Rude.” She threw on a bulky black sweater, even though it was approaching spring. The length was acceptable as a dress, but Natasha insisted she throw on a pair of leggings as well. Darcy didn’t argue and mewled adorable when Natasha kissed her sweetly.

*******************************

The walk to the elevators was fraught with paranoia. Darcy had never worn anything so scandalous in her whole life and now she was going to bare herself to more people with the intent of sexy times. Which had been the whole idea all along but now it was a third of the way implemented and it’s not like she could back out now. Not with her orgasm still singing through her veins and the newness of Natasha’s possessive tendencies rearing their head.

Damn. That was hot. Darcy shivered thinking about Natasha’s threat to spank her. Or let Bucky do it. Yeah. Darcy was totally game. Maybe. Ok. So, she liked the idea of it she just wasn’t so sure about the pain part of it. Darcy was aware she was not _hardened_. She would not be able to withstand torture. _It’s just a possibility_ , she reminded herself.

Now that they had crossed the Rubicon, Natasha was sticking closely to Darcy. The spy had not let go of her hand once they left her rooms, and in the elevator, she had crowded Darcy. It wasn’t uncomfortable. It was strange. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” And that right there was why Darcy loved Natasha. She understood boundaries. Respected them to a point. She was giving Darcy a choice. Very rarely had Darcy been given the opportunities to make her own. Going to school had been her choice. Shield had taken that from her. Staying to work for Jane had been her choice, one she learned to regret because it had been the last choice she was allowed to make. Now the power was in her hands. Natasha was respecting that. It was a beautiful thing.

“I want this.” Darcy said. She wondered if Natasha knew she meant forever, if that’s what they were offering. Probably not. They were taking things slow, building the relationships and dynamics and _communicating_ the small stuff now so in the future, the big stuff might not be so hard to talk about. Darcy was working on herself daily to be better about talking about important things and not just irrelevant humor. It was a thing.

And now she was about to do a big thing. In lingerie.

Convenient they caught the boys necking on the couch. Fuck was that hot. Bucky had Clint pressed into the cushions. His facial hair had grown out enough throughout the day to leave vibrant red marks on Clint’s own clean-shaven jaw. Darcy was entranced by the flexing mandibles. Clint was making these little moans that Darcy had never thought him capable.

“Beautiful.” Natasha breathed next to her. Darcy nodded unable to speak as Bucky worked the buckle on Clint’s pants, eventually freeing a thick hard cock. Hawkeye was packing. How had she missed that?

“You like to watch Kotenok? Natasha stood slightly behind Darcy, solid and warm.

“Yeah.” Wow, was that her voice. So breathy.

“Arms up.” They weren’t whispering and Darcy was pretty sure both men knew they were there. It was the way Clint arched toward them as Bucky slowly jacked his cock. The way Bucky was hiding his face in Clint’s bare chest. Darcy obeyed so Natasha could undress her.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Clint was pulling away from Bucky, not scrambling but pushing the strong grip off his cock. Darcy froze. She didn’t even breathe. “No. Darcy, stop. I didn’t want to cum. Fuck you’re so fucking beautiful. Fuck.” He groaned leaning his head back against the arm of the couch and swallowing repeatedly.

Natasha’s arm had come around Darcy’s waist in solidarity. She squeezed the flesh of Darcy’s hip and kissed her bare shoulder. “We will punish him later.” she promised. Darcy wasn’t ready to relax and all of that was due to Bucky Barnes’s face doing a thing. She didn’t know what the thing was, but she was pretty sure someone might die soon. Darcy just hoped it wasn’t her. “Yasha, you’re scaring her.” Natasha reprimanded.

Bucky snapped out of whatever had gripped him. His smile was slow and sinister. “What have you brought us?”

“Darcy got us a present. Do you like?” Natasha’s voice was a caress.

“Yes! I like! I love! Fuck. Can I touch?” Clint asked eagerly. 

“Not yet.” Bucky said. “Darcy,” he addressed her with a serious expression. “Do you want this? Do you want us?”

“Yep.” She popped the p. “Like, for realsies.” She qualified. Just in case.

Bucky’s eyes darkened and Clint’s gaze grew sharper on her face.

“Yeah.” Clint was picking up what she was throwing down. “For realsies.” It wasn’t just attraction. It was so much more than that. So much more than she could even explain. Before she could even attempt because now seemed to be _that_ time, Jarvis chimed in.

“Sorry to interrupt, Sir requests all Avengers suit up. He’s found the scepter.”

“Shit.” Clint drew out the word to multiple syllables.

“Heading.” Natasha didn’t sound mad. Darcy couldn’t help but feel that her new lover was very upset. Though, with the way Nat gently eased her sweater back over Darcy’s head, she really couldn’t prove anything.

“Sokovia. In the possession of Baron Von Strucker.”

Bucky curse fluently in Russian. Darcy was eager to learn exactly what he said. He sauntered toward her.

“We won’t be gone long, little one. Soon we will return to keep you warm.” Like he wasn’t already doing a damn good job of it.

“Captain Rogers requests take off in ten minutes.”

“Yeah. Tell them we will be there.” Clint was upset. Visibly.

“Very good sir.”

Darcy stood out of the way watching them get ready. All of them had their game faces on. Darcy was feeling useless and anxious. These were her people now and they were going into danger willingly. _This is what they do_. They were her big damn heroes.

Clint was buckled into his vest. Darcy checked that he had also tucked himself back into his pants. Whatever he was going to say was lost in his chuckle. “Stay here. We want you here.” indicating the apartment. He kissed her hard, groaning and nipping her bottom lip. “so fucking sexy” he wasn’t saying it to her. The words still made her feel squishy inside.

“Go, play outside.” She tried to sound light. “But come back to me.” She told them putting as much authority in her voice as she could.

“You bet your sweet ass.” Bucky promised and surprisingly, that did the trick.

***********************************

“What was she like, I know you got to touch her. You look like a cat who caught the canary.” Clint was piloting the Quinjet.

“We are not talking about this here.” The hull was full of their teammates. “Turn on your comm.” Natasha reminded him.

Clint did so, trying not to push Nat further. His curiosity was a living thing. Bucky wasn’t much better, but he had the Soldier to engage control. Clint had an overactive imagination and a severe case of blue balls.

This better not take too long.


	15. Paisley Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sokovian Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was an interesting day. There was cleaning and painting and visiting family then the knives out (a fantastic movie) and finally crying because Frozen 2 is a beast of emotions. 
> 
> Tell me about your day!

It took three weeks before the Avenger’s returned. Steve insisted on a fool proof plan instead of flying in half-cocked and raining destruction. They learned about experiments done on volunteers. About the ones who did not survive, and the ones who did. A boy and a girl. Twins. The team agreed, this had become a rescue mission.

“What if they are not friendlies?” Clint asked. He was chomping at the bit. Plus, it was fucking cold at the makeshift camp site. Nat and Bucky were teasing him mercilessly for having thin skin.

“We will deal with that when the time comes.” Steve replied. Clint knew that even as the Captain, underneath all those enhancements, Steve was just a man. Still it frustrated him to have any contingency plans. Sure, Clint was adaptable. He also had a Darcy to get home to. And her worried little face was haunting him at night. Natasha still hadn’t given him any details. She smirked knowingly every time he glared at her.

After a week, they laid siege to the castle, working together to gain access. Tony brought in Bruce, so with the Hulk on their side, the fighting went quickly.

The scepter was not there.

“Where did you get your intel Tony?” Steve asked.

“Dark web chatter. Jarvis monitors it regularly. The Scepter was here.”

“He is not wrong.” The voice was deep for a young girl. Slavic and unamused.

“Bet you didn’t see that coming.” Quipped her brother. They were not children. The Avenger’s data was wrong on all levels. They were contained in a shatter proof glass room. There was some kind of electromagnetic force field keeping them in and the Avenger’s out. Tony was working on disabling the room, which seemed to surprise the two.

“I thought you were a killer.” The girl was intent on speaking to him.

“Not if I can help it.” Tony replied grimly.

“You bombed Sokovia.”

“I was betrayed by my father’s business partner. He sold the bombs to Sokovia’s enemies. And any country with deep pocketbooks” Though it was years ago, the hurt was still an open wound. It always would be to a man like Tony.

“What’s your deal. You got powers?” Clint asked, distracting the girl from interrogating Tony. She smiled at him with no amusement.

“You could say that.” The boy responded. Cocky little bastard.

“But your powers don’t work in that room.” Clint stated as fact.

“Are you going to keep us in here.” Anyone with a brain could tell she was scared of that possibility.

“No.” Tony assured her. “We are not monsters.”

“You just bring them with you.” She was staring at Bruce. He was engaged in conversation with Steve about some of the data they were collecting. Natasha, secret hacker nerd was saving as much as she could. Thor had returned to Asgard to ask Heimdell to find the location of the scepter. Bucky was cataloging weapons somewhere. Clint suspected he was getting a closer look at the Chitari paraphernalia. Clint wanted no part of it. For the time being, he was at Tony’s disposal.

It took four days to get them out. Of watching them slowly starve. Clint could hardly take it. For all their attitude, they were just kids. Barely passed their teens. And so fucking stoic. He chatted with the twins to keep them distracted after they found no way to get food or water inside the unit.

“Promise me, you will Avenge us.” The girl, Wanda, hadn’t spoken all day. Tony was manically shooting in the dark at this point and she had watched him dry eyed since the morning. Clint wished she would sleep like her brother. Pietro’s metabolism had sent him into a feverish stasis at the end of the second day. His body could not handle the stress.

“Top of the list kiddo.” He agreed.

“Nope, nope, nope, nope.” Tony denied. “There has got to be a way.”

“I think there might be.” Bruce stepped up, hunched over, wringing his hands.

“You think Hulk could break it?”

“He broke out of the Hulk proof chamber on the Helicarrier.”

“It crashed.” Tony pointed out.

“Yeah.” Banner said sheepishly.

“No.” Clint was getting the picture. “Hulk no smash.”

“Fuck you Clint.” Bruce added his middle finger for emphasis.

“Do you think it would work.” Wanda’s voice stopped their arguing. She was shakily standing against the glass. “Do you think you could get us out of here.”

“Yeah.” Bruce said, “breaking it isn’t the problem.”

“Do it.”

“It could kill you.” He said frankly.

“We are going to die anyway.”

“I don’t think I could live with myself if I killed you.” Bruce said pointedly. They had all come to know the twins very well over the last few days. A tentative friendship had grown between each one of them.

“Then you are selfish. At least this way, I get to choose.” She was very firm.

Bruce nodded, agreeing. He understood all about needing to have the choice.

**************************

They had to call in Helen Cho. She brought the cradle for Wanda. Pietro was relatively unscathed, some abrasions, no broken bones, just malnourished. He spent that whole week while Wanda recovered sitting by her bedside and amusing her with silly stories. Bruce had avoided them until Wanda demanded that he come to her. She floored him with a simple “Thank you.”

“Yeah, uh. No problem.”

“We are going to Stark’s facility. Will you be there?” Pietro asked.

“I don’t…” Bruce started to deny.

“Yeah. He will be there.” Tony said tiredly from his corner. He had taken to napping in Wanda’s recovery room in the castle. She didn’t mind. Life was strange. 

Bruce made a weird face and left shortly after.

*************************************

“Ready to go home?” Bucky had taken Natasha’s seat in the cockpit. She was fussing over Wanda. Well, she was demanding the girl sit down and strap in all the while doing it for her. Clint suspected her latent motherly instincts were kicking in, although, maybe she had always been this way. Clint had been on the receiving end of her autocratic demands to recognize them as concern. Wanda probably wouldn’t understand. He was surprised by the girl’s shy smile and compliance.

“Yeah.” Clint smiled at Bucky.

The flight didn’t take long. A few hours and then they were home, touching down on the roof. Bruce and Tony worked with Helen to get Wanda off the jet and situated. Pietro followed. Sam meet them on the roof, having stayed at the compound to make sure everything remained running smoothly. His handsome face lit up when he saw Steve. Their hug went past bromance into something else and even Bucky was uncomfortable seeing it. Which might have something to do with Steve being his childhood friend and the hug was just shy of pornographic. Clint refrained from teasing.

Natasha led Clint and Bucky off the plane, knocking them off balance when she stopped suddenly. She made a noise. Clint looked up from her back to see a vision in a blue paisley pattern standing in the sunlight. The dress was floor length and fighting with wind. The top was an old-fashioned halter style and it was clear she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath.

Darcy was waiting for them.


	16. Make your Own Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I've spent the last three days overthinking logistics and doing research (snerk). Then i cheated on keto and carbo loaded into a waking coma full of prodigal son and ice cream. Then i said fuck it did the laundry and went grocery shopping. watch frozen 2 again and then the first Harry Potter. so... procrastination is my nation. Hope you enjoy! The next chapters should be delayed!

There is a moment in time, a brilliant bright moment where everything makes sense, even when it shouldn’t. Even after all the pain and sacrifice, when the world, the chaotic mess it is, just seems right. All the boxes are ticked. Every puzzle piece falls into place. And the ache, the one right behind the sternum where loneliness resides, is gone. The emptiness of pain is so relieving, the knees buckle, and the ease of breathing makes a body go light-headed.

Bucky didn’t pause long on the ramp of the Quinjet to ponder the moment too long. Darcy was standing in the sunshine like a beacon and he could do nothing but go to her. She was smiling up at him. That silly gaped toothed grin that never failed to make him melt. Sweet sassy little Darcy, his Babydoll. Bucky was about to reach out, to kiss her when Clint barreled past him, sweeping Darcy up in a ravenous duel of tongue and teeth. Bucky was about to intervene until he realized she was embracing Clint’s hurried passion and matching it with her own. Bucky rolled his eyes. Hawkeye’s patience had become thinner and thinner the more time spent away. His gnashing of teeth suspended during that week bonding with the Maximoff twins, when the only thing any of them could think about was a way out of the box.

Darcy was the key to Bucky’s box.

Once Clint was sated, Bucky eased her into his arms and their kiss was slow, sweet. Darcy followed his lead and her submissive nature made his stomach drop. She was so giving. So accepting.

Natasha took her turn, kissing Darcy’s face playfully, her nose, her cheeks, her lips. Quick little pecks that had the girl giggling and cupping Nat’s ass, holding on for dear life. Bucky waited for the jealousy. Found none and didn’t question it. There were too many things wrong with the world to want to find flaws here. The only problem was exposure. Bucky was ten seconds from stripping Darcy of that pretty little dress. He wasn’t even sure it would survive his intent. They needed to get inside soon.

Nat caught his eye and whatever she saw spurred her into action. Darcy was talking a mile a minute to all of them. Asking questions, not directing her queries to anyone in particular. It was adorable. Clint answered most of her questions with a flip response. Later. Later they would explain everything. For now, they needed to decompress and distance their minds now that their bodies were no longer in a stressful environment. Clint eventually, in the elevator, started kissing Darcy’s mobile mouth with fervor to distract her. Clint was not subtle at all and thankfully, Darcy caught on quick.

“I’ve missed you.” She said to them all. Yelping when Clint once again stole Bucky’s thunder and tore Darcy’s dress off. She pouted prettily when it fell to the ground.

“We will buy you another one Babydoll.” Bucky assured her. “Nat.” He said to his companion. She nodded in understanding. The take down was swift and silent. Clint’s face was in the ground with Nat sitting on his back. She had the archer in a headlock. He wasn’t even trying to struggle out of it. Bucky left a naked Darcy standing with an open swollen mouth to crouch down to a groaning Clint.

“I can either truss you up or you can sit still like a good boy and watch.”

“I’ll be good.” Clint strangled out.

“I’ll make sure of it.” Natasha released Clint’s neck and ran her nails through his blonde hair. He visibly shuddered. Confident things were in hand Bucky turned back to Darcy.

“Is it always going to be like this?” She asked curiously. She wasn’t emitting any anxiety as far as Bucky could tell.

“No, Babydoll, this has infinite possibilities.” Because how could he explain something this _precious_.

“Yeah.” She agreed. Just that simple. Fuck. He loved her. Absolutely loved her. In a different way than he loved Natasha or Clint. His love for them was like his love for self. They were him in so many ways and they were extensions of him. A unit in three parts. Their connection undeniable to anyone with a brain. Individuals, sure, but together they were stronger, better, faster. A deadly combination.

Darcy was so different from them. So soft. So light. And Bucky was ready to learn every inch of her. No more hesitation. No more of this slow bullshit. No more waiting and wishing and hoping. He went to her. Watched her blue eyes dilate. The kiss this time was more intimate, his tongue swiping her teeth until she relaxed her jaw. He picked her up, arm around the small of her back, hefting her until her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Fuck me.” He heard Clint whisper to Nat.

“I know right.” Nat replied.

He briefly wondered what it looked like to them. Darcy, all pale bare skin, wrapped around his work clothes. She was so delicate. It couldn’t be comfortable to feel his tack vest dig into her belly. That didn’t stop her from trying to get closer. And whimpering when she couldn’t. His baby girl was a needy little thing. Already he could smell her spice.

Bucky walked them to the bedroom. The one with the big bed. He trusted Nat to keep Clint in line. Bucky laid Darcy down. She was making grabby hands at him while he disrobed. He wanted to feel her. Every inch of her against him. Nothing between them but skin and sweat. She mewled happily when he laid on top of her. In the background there was a scuffle. Bucky shot a glance to see Nat stripping a restless Clint. She was already naked having shed the cat suit without unhanding Clint. He looked so unhappy not being able to touch. Bucky was a big believer in making your own luck. No way in hell were they going to mess this up with an overly primed trigger man. Natasha sat Clint down in the high-backed chair, sitting on his lap sideways to tease him further. Bucky did not envy Clint in anyway. Nat could wring a man dry with just her naughty mind.

Darcy made a happy cry when Bucky licked her neck. The primal edge, the one that emerged after he’d been remade and had to find his own self again, wanted to leave his mark all over all that pretty skin. He eagerly got started, sucking and nipping little marks. Darcy reveled in it. Writhing beneath Bucky, wanton and impatient. No wonder she and Clint go on so well. They were so much alike.

Bucky reached between them sucking her berry nipples. Darcy’s mound was hot to the touch. She was beyond aroused. Wet. Dripping really. Bucky groaned into her chest. She made a distressed noise.

“Shhhh. Shhh. Little one.” He gave her rough drugging kisses to quiet her unease. Then he kissed his way down her body. Darcy was ticklish. Bucky enjoyed losing himself to finding each spot for a moment before shouldering her gams apart to rest them on his shoulder. “So pretty.” He murmured into her pinkness. He licked her soft. Darcy made a curious little noise and cock her head to the side looking down at him. “Has no one…?” he never finished the question already knowing the answer. In response he licked her length, laving her with his tongue as a blatant display of ownership. Fuck. She was amazing. Bucky lapped at her clit incessantly until she was making aborted motions to push him away. He suckled and eased a finger inside her clasping pussy. She arched up, pulling away and pushing at the same time, locked up and quivering. She let out a strangled moan then collapse, panting.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck” She exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gams = legs


	17. Shamrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no idea how to fit Shamrock into this story without it sounding forced.   
> Quick lore of the Shamrock... three leave represent the trinity (Bucky, Clint, Natasha) with the fourth leaf (an anomaly) being lucky (Darcy). So with that in mind... enjoy some more smut. Read the tags. If you don't like some filth... skip ahead when posted.

There were stars behind her eyelids. Unconcerned, sated, Darcy enjoyed them like she never enjoyed looking at the stars before. These stars were so much more real to her than the ones in the skies. And prettier. Bucky was rocking against her. His cock burning into her thigh and she idly wondered if he would even fit.

 _He won’t hurt you_. A truth she had always known from the very beginning. Solidified by time. Darcy was fully aware that Bucky would do everything in his power to never intentionally hurt her. _But the spankings!_ She wondered. The hints that spanking might be in her future did not fill her with dread. Only anticipation. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Bucky was nuzzling at her breasts, patient to let her come back down from ecstasy. Darcy had no idea how to answer his question, so she arched and demanded:

“More.” The growl he emitted was doing things to her already singing lady bits. Another noise caught her attention. “Why is Clint in time out.”

“Clint has been a bad boy.” Natasha responded. She was kissing Clint’s red cheeks and slowly squeezing his corded neck. _Fuuucccck._

“I like it when he’s bad.” Darcy admitted then gasped. Bucky had taken her distraction as invitation to finger her harder. She was very close to coming very quickly, unable to take her gaze from Bucky’s smirking blue eyes. “Please. Please. Please.” She begged, for what? She wasn’t sure, but she felt like her whole insides were trying to explode.

“You want me.” Bucky wasn’t asking.

“I want you.” Darcy parroted back to him, meaning it with her whole being. A breath escaped his body and he was shifting, easing his fingers out and slowly sliding his cock in. “Oh gawd.”

“Shhhhh.” Bucky was kissing her lips, nibbling and sucking. “Relax Baby.”

“Yeah. Ok. Sure.” The stretch was consuming. Strange how one place on the body could affect all her other bits. It wasn’t painful so much as uncomfortable but also, she wanted more like she needed to breathe. “Please.” She whimpered. Bucky had prompt himself up to not crush her, his head hung low as he fought for control. He was beautiful like this. Open. In control but also so very vulnerable. Darcy wondered if part of his exposure wasn’t due to Natasha being on guard. So to speak.

“What does she feel like?” Clint groaned out. His cock was red and straining and untouched, leaking on Natasha’s meaty thigh. Darcy licked her lips unconsciously.

“Like silk.” Bucky was clearly struggling to speak, and she wondered if he was uncomfortable as well. Then he moved. Just a bit. Enough to make her toes curl and fuck it had not been like this before.

“Oh, she liked that.” Natasha purred.

“Yeah.” Speaking became impossible after that. Bucky started thrusting in earnest. He had shoved his arms under her shoulder, holding her head in place this way so she couldn’t turn away. Couldn’t hide from him. The intensity was insane. Darcy was flying apart, saying things she never thought she would say. He was reaching places she had never been touched before and it was stealing her ability to think. Just feel, every inch, every rough pounding until she broke and cried out a long embarrassing groan as her body seized up again.

“There ya go Babydoll.” Bucky was whispering. “You take it so pretty. Just like we knew you would.” He said a few more things she didn’t catch while her world was wave after wave of crashing pleasure. She only recognized when he came because he looked absolutely wrecked and then hot wetness mixed with her own. Oh. So strange. But so welcome.

*****************************

“Are you ready?” Natasha asked Clint in that way. The one that was equal parts terrifying and sexy as fuck. Clint nodded, unsure if he could trust his voice. He was barely hanging on. His control was threatening to snap.

Bucky had eased off Darcy and pulled her into a limp embrace. The metal hand stroking her skin reverently. She was shuddering still, little quacks wracking through her body strong enough to make her shiver. Natasha led Clint over to the bed. She was rough, manhandling him, forcing him down by the back of his neck, straight to Darcy’s wet pussy.

“Lick.” Natasha commanded, like she even had to. Clint dived in enthusiastically.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Yes.” Darcy was chanting, clinging to Bucky and watching Clint clean her messy pussy. He winked at her just for funsies, preening when she gave a startle laugh and arched into his mouth. Clint made sure to be thorough, even when she made move to get away, he grabbed her by the hips and held on until Natasha pulled him away. She kissed him hard, licking into his mouth, filthy and amazing.

“Lay down.” She ordered Clint. He obeyed, heart pounding. Anxious she would deny him and scared she was going to wreck him more than ever. “Kitten,” Nat purred to Darcy. “Would you like to sit on that talented tongue?”

“Ummmmm.” Darcy hummed.

“I won’t let you fall.” Bucky promised darkly.

“Yeah. Um. Yeah, I want that.” Darcy agreed.

_Oh fuck._


	18. Wild and Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times! Natasha's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Finding the time or energy to write lately has been a struggle. I hope everyone is staying as safe as they possibly can! Please, enjoy this smut!

Wild and free

Natasha absolutely loved a needy Clint. And he was needier than she had ever seen him. A puddle of a man. Day to day, Clint was more than capable. His control nearly as impeccable as her own. He had done that on his own. Sure, he had been in the military. Had been a spy and an assassin for Shield longer than her. But Clint had had no Red Room, had not been remade by Russian scientists and he had no version of the serum running through his veins. His control had been self-taught. Clint was 100% human and stronger than any of them in Natasha’s opinion. Despite his lack of patience when it came to Darcy Lewis.

So, when he arched beneath her and whimpered, his cock leaking and his mouth open from panting, Natasha was fully aware he was _allowing_ her to see him this Wild. This Free. And she was greedy for it. Natasha eased down on him. He was thick, pleasantly so. The rush of power when she was fully seated was electrifying. Nat lifted her hips and sank back down, slow, torturously slow for both of them.

Bucky helped Darcy straddle Clint’s face. Natasha loved the way his scruffy chin jutted out while he pleasured their little kitten. Clint was an expert pussy licker. Poor little Darcy could barely keep herself upright. Natasha pulled her forward to lick into her mouth. Darcy sighed as she came this time, kissing Natasha back, dazed but demanding. Good little Kotenok.

The pace quickened. Natasha was more than ready to come, to feel Clint’s seed inside of her. To bask in the afterglow. She was so worked up it was hard to keep the pace slow and steady. Clint seemed to sense it. The burning strain of her thighs eased up when he took over thrusting. Darcy had collapsed back into Bucky who was watching them with a satisfied gleam as he stroked Darcy’s skin. Clint had gone silent as he was prone to do before he came. Natasha debated dragging it out longer. Making it that much more intense.

Darcy reached out, tentatively to pinch Natasha’s nipple, to feel her damp skin. Then she leaned forward to suckle and Natasha’s decision was made. Her orgasm washed over her body like a flooding hallway, crashing into her and pulling her under in a concentrated effort. Clint took her spasming pussy as permission to come.

Natasha eased off Clint’s spent cock, surprised and pleased when Darcy leaned down to take him into her mouth. Gently cleaning him. He groaned long and loud but didn’t push Darcy away. Bucky leaned down to kiss Clint through Darcy’s ministrations and the picture was enough to send little shivers of _want_ and _need_ through Natasha’s buzzing loins.

A kink to explore later.

Darcy eventually laid down next to Clint. Cuddly and sleepy. Adorable. Clint held their kitten closely, completely blissed out. Perhaps now he would sleep. Natasha had been worried for him the last few weeks. The Maximoff’s imminent albeit potential, demise had taken its toll, even after they had managed to free the twins. Clint had formed a bond with the Sokovians, spending the majority of his time making sure Wanda was still breathing and keeping Pietro from vibrating out of his own skin. Natasha had split her time information gathering and keeping a wary eye on the man.

The comfort Darcy could bring was a blessing in Natasha’s opinion. The girl could give Clint the things Natasha had no idea how to provide. And she loved her for it. She loved Darcy could offer solace for them all. A safe place. A quiet place. A place to heal. Something Natasha herself had never been able to provide, or have, until now.

Natasha situated herself behind the sleepy kitten, kissing between her shoulder blades periodically but otherwise keeping her hands to herself. Bucky harrumphed out a laugh and got them all water.

“Lay down Yasha” Natasha told him. Too relaxed to put any real command in it.

“S’nap time.” Darcy slurred out right before succumbing to sleep with a little snore.

Bucky laughed again. Happy. For the first time, Natasha recognized happiness on his face. She wondered if her own face reflected the same emotion.

“We are going to need a bigger bed.” He groused, pushing a drowsy Clint inward and spooning up behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The goal is to catch up five chapters today. I'm on call for work so... no promises! Still, I hope you all enjoy!


	19. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Lang lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. Enjoy!

“Hey.” Darcy greeted the newcomer.

“Hey.”

“Cool suit.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks.” The guy looked embarrassed and more than a little uncomfortable. Darcy wondered where he came from. One minute she had been alone on the roof contemplating her newfound happiness and the next… well, this guy was as startling and unassuming at the same time.

“Are you lost?”

“No, not really. Well, yeah. I was told this place was more of a warehouse?”

“Huh. It was. Now it’s the Avenger’s home base.”

“Noted. Ok.” The man paused, cocking his head to the side like he was listening to something Darcy couldn’t hear. “And they are all, like, here?” He asked.

“Yep.” Darcy popped the “p”.

“Even Captain America.” The guy marveled.

“The fearless leader.” Darcy acknowledged. “I think he went fishing with Sam.”

“Fishing.” The stranger stated dumbly.

“Yeah. So look, if you’re gonna get kidnappy or murdery, fair warning…” Darcy started.

“No, no, no, no, no. It’s not like that. I just need to borrow a doohickey from Stark.” He made a box shape with his hands.

“Borrow or steal?” Darcy asked shrewdly.

“Bit of both?” The guy said like he didn’t know. “It’s pretty important.”

“Huh. Have you tried asking for it?”

“No…” The guy drawled. “I’m not in the habit for asking for help.”

“Lame.” Was Darcy’s opinion. “The Avengers are all about helping people. Not nice trying to rain on their parade by stealing.” She informed the would-be thief.

“Look, I don’t want to steal it. I’m not even a very good thief. I went to prison my first time and now I’m tied up in these _shenanigans_ and frankly, it’s exhausting trying to be the good guy when all anybody wants is for you to do bad things for good reasons, meh, maybe good reasons. The only reason I ever did a bad thing in the first place was to do something good and that was just so fucking stupid. I just didn’t know how…”

“To ask for help.” Darcy finished for him.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “I’m Scott.” The guy in the suit held out his hand. Darcy hadn’t seen his face yet, what with the mask and all, but she was willing to bet he had some intense puppy dog eyes going for him.

“Darcy Lewis.” She shook his gloved hand. “Tony Stark’s assistant and the Avengers’ Umbrella.” The guy looked confused. “Come on, lets go borrow a doohickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapter are probably going to be shorter than usual


	20. Do less with more focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Assemble again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest... this whole prompt thing wasn't really working out anyway but it served its purpose. Hope you enjoy!

“What the actual fuck?” Tony was not happy with the interruption. Darcy had thrown a soggy piece of bread, leftovers from his lunch, at his head. It slid down his nose grossly, plopping on his lap. Cold and damp. “Who is this?” Tony asked, distracted by the messy haired stranger in a vaguely familiar and outdated suit, holding a strange and tarnished helmet.

“Tony, this is Scott, we are going to help him.” Darcy said proudly. “Also maybe keep him.” She announced.

“He is not a puppy Darcy.” Tony pointed out. Although, if Darcy wanted the stranger, who was he to deny her.

“He is a thief.” Natasha materialized into Tony’s lab. He barely refrained from shrieking. Instead, he gave a manly yelp. Natasha never glanced at Tony. She had her gazed fully trained on the stranger.

“He needs our help.” Darcy pouted.

“You’re the Black Widow.” Scott whispered with awe. “My daughter wants to be you when she grows up.”

“See… he’s good people.” Darcy defended.

“You do not know him.” This time it was Bucky showing up, silent and emanating danger. Tony tried not to fall off his stool. “Come here.” Bucky demanded of Darcy.

“Nope.” She shot back. Sassy.

“Are you trying to earn a punishment, little one?” Bucky’s threat was clear.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. “Wrong time, wrong place Manchurian Candidate.” Tony threw out. He refused to look at Darcy, who was blushing furiously. He did note that the new guy had stepped in front of Darcy, as if to protect her. Brave of him. Or foolish. In Tony’s opinion there was not much difference.

“Look, I knew this was a bad idea. Don’t get mad at her, she’s just… nice.” Scott defended “I’ll tell Pym I couldn’t find the thing and get out of your hair.”

“What does Hank Pym have to do with this?” Tony asked softly.

“I was sent here to find the uh… signal decoy… doohickey. It was one of your dad’s thingamabobs. We need it to take down this really bad dude.”

“Hank Pym is a senile old man.” Tony muttered. It was not a secret. The entire science community had washed their hands of the bastard. His temper and disregard for teamwork had alienated everyone. It was a tragedy what happened to his wife, but Hank was as bad if not worse than Howard. The poor schmuck in Tony’s lab had no idea.

Or maybe he did. “I thought as much. I mean, who hires the worst thief ever to break into their own home and then blackmails them? I get that he is protecting his daughter, I would do the same but there are so many other ways to go about this. Me, is not the answer.”

Darcy was patting Scott’s arm to console him. “Don’t worry Scottie boy, we will help you.”

And yeah, looks like they were going to help him. Bucky was glowering at Scott in warning, but Natasha was already pulling up files via Jarvis and shooting out questions to a befuddled Scott. It wasn’t long before the whole team was involved, and Darcy had hijacked Scott into the kitchen. She was determined to feed them all. Plus, Scott seemed a little overwhelmed. Mainly by Steve, who just chuckled when Scott reached out to touch his pec. Sam had batted the Antman’s hand away.

Tony took pity on Darcy’s stray. “Come on, you’re about my size. Let’s get you into something more comfortable.” To which Scott laughed but looked like he wanted to cry.

“I wanted to be you when I grew up.” And if Darcy wasn’t fucking right about Scott Lang being good people.


	21. Cherry Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spanks for all the memories is the alternate title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. i'm essential. i guess that's something. I hope you enjoy.

Cherry Blossums

“Now, Bucky…” Darcy’s hands were out as if to calm the beast within her lover. He was growling. Actual facts growling and none of her other lovers were doing anything to stop his advancement. “I don’t understand why you are being this way!” she cried. Darcy wasn’t really afraid. Not in any true sense of the word, but Bucky was making her a little nervous.

“I told you last time, if you put yourself into a dangerous situation again… spankings Little One. All of the spankings.”

“That’s not fair! I was just doing my job! You guys are always in dangerous situations! Besides, Tony wasn’t going to hurt me. You know that! I was perfectly safe.” Darcy defended.

“Tony was shooting real live ammo at you.” Clint reminded her. He looked sympathetic. He was also the one who had ratted her out. Darcy rolled her eyes.

“I was wearing protection.”

“Untested.” Natasha bit out and for the first time Darcy heard the faintest of accents.

“Nat, please don’t be upset. I am Tony’s assistant. It is my job to help him.”

“Not if it endangers you.” Bucky was closer than she thought. He had moved into her personal bubble from one breath to the next. And while it was totally hot, Darcy’s fight or flight response was kicking in. 

“I am a grown woman! You cannot spank me! I can make my own decisions!” It looked like she was going with fight.

“If you continue to make foolish choices, you will learn there are consequences.” Bucky told her, his voice a rumble right next to her ear.

“I was just doing my job! You of all people should understand that.”

“What I want to know,” Natasha interrupted. “Is why?”

“Why?” Darcy repeated. “Why does it matter? It’s not a big deal. I don’t understand _why_ you are all so upset about this. It doesn’t make any sense.” She was suddenly exhausted. The quick mood change made her brain shut down. She wanted to find a quiet space and hide until this all blew over. Onto flight mode.

“What do you think would happen to us if something were to happen to you?” Natasha asked as soft as Darcy had ever heard her.

Darcy shrugged keeping her mouth absolutely shut. She did not want to even voice someone else taking her place. The sadness welled up, threatening to spill down her face.

“Right.” Bucky said, as if he could read her thoughts. “You were warned Darcy, this spanking is going to happen.”

“But… But… what if I don’t want a spanking?” she asked.

Bucky frowned at her. “Are you afraid of me?”

“Of course not.” She never hesitated to wrap her arms around his torso.

“Then you will just have to trust the process.” Bucky informed her before leaning down for a quick hard kiss. “And have a safeword.”

Moments later, Darcy found herself bare bottomed with her dress pushed up and her tights pulled down to her thighs, laying over Bucky’s lap with a flame red face. “This is embarrassing.”

“You are being punished kitten. It is not supposed to be comfortable.” Natasha was sitting on the floor, her face in kissing distance to Darcy’s. Clint was sitting in the middle of the floor, cross legged with his fingers steepled. Observing, he said.

“Buck.” Darcy’s voice was an octave too high. “Please.”

“Babydoll. Relax.” He encouraged patting her cold pale bottom. “I’m just gonna turn your ass a nice cherry blossom red and then you are never going to forget to avoid dangerous situations. Now, this time I won’t make you count. It’s too new. But you will thank me after each one. Say ‘Thank you Daddy.’” He instructed.

“Thank you, Daddy?” She formed the words, but they had little meaning. This was fucking weird.

“Good girl. I think ten will do it nicely.” He directed at Natasha who nodded in agreement.

Darcy was unprepared for the first smack. The noise was so loud and so jarring she didn’t even register the pain at first. When she did, she yelped and tried to get out of Bucky’s hold.

“What the fuck!” she yelled; attention focused on the burning void on her bottom. “That hurts!”

Natasha was rolling her eyes this time. “Yes Kitten.”

“Babydoll. You’ve been given instructions.” Bucky reminded her. Darcy glared at him, stuck on his lap while he rubbed her sore skin. He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

“This is lame.” She huffed. “Thank you, Daddy.” She mumbled. “I don’t… FUCK!” she yelped again. “Fuck. Bucky it hurts!” she protested, wriggling to get away from his heavy hand even though when he smoothed his palm over her cheeks, she shivered. It felt so very good.

“Babydoll.” Bucky reminded her patiently while she squirmed.

“Fuck. Thank you DaaaaaaDDY!” he smacked her again in the middle of it making her yell the last part. She arched her butt up, instinctively trying to buck him off. He chuckled and pat her bottom softly. “You’re being mean.” She accused.

“No Baby, I’m trying to teach you. Your actions have consequences.”

“This is stupid.” She sniffled. Then petulantly “Thank you Daddy.”

“Good girl.” Bucky told her, feeling her burning ass and sliding a finger between her legs. “Ha!” he laughed, delighted. “You’re wet.”

Embarrassment was brighter than the pain of the next three smacks. Darcy thanked him each time, but her ears were buzzing. Why was she getting so turned on from this? It wasn’t natural.

“What’s going on in that head of yours, Princess?” Clint had made his way closer, leaning in over Natasha’s shoulder.

Darcy didn’t say anything other than “Thank you, Daddy” after the seventh smack.

“Do you need to safe word Babydoll.” Bucky’s hand was hovering over her burning bottom. She moved against him restless, eager to have her spanking over.

“I… I… don’t know.” She buried her head into the couch cushions. Natasha wouldn’t let her hide. She pulled Darcy’s head up with her hair. Bucky slapped her hide just as Natasha kissed her, hard but not cruel. Darcy mumbled “Thank you Daddy.” Into her lover’s mouth.

The last two hits were quick, and Darcy didn’t even know she was crying until Natasha kissed her tears away. Darcy felt shaky and weird and her bottom hurt but also, she _wanted_ Bucky to be inside her more than anything.

What the fuck was this even?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the cliff hanger, i ran out of time, i hope my gramma understands why i will be late but i'm not telling. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
